Delirium
by DreamsofRain03
Summary: What if Lara took Alex's almost death harder than anyone knew? How can you fight off torments of your own mind? Alex, the man Lara has pushed away to protect, is the only one who can help her now. Very AlexXLara. Rated for later chapters, language, adult.
1. Author Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or any of its characters of offshoots. This story however was my idea, yay!

Author's Note

Hey guys, let me just say a few things before I get this story going. I'm a junior in high school so when I have work/drama club/sports/homework it might take me a little bit to post a new chapter but I'll try not to make anyone ever wait longer than a week. After all, I love to write and read. I know how annoying it is when someone stops updating a story.

I will try to have my grammar as accurate as possible. I cannot stand improper grammar unless it is in someone's speech pattern. I love music, so if it is incorporated into my story in some way, that's why. Rock love.

As for this story, well obviously it's Tomb Raider. I love that a woman has been made a lead, strong, role. Lara doesn't need a man and that kicks butt! If she was to have a man though, well, it would have to be the dashing Alex West.

I have a different view of Alex then most. Just because he's after money doesn't mean he's poor. Usually it is the rich who are greedier than the poor. In my eyes, Alex is not poor. Also I believe that he was/is the one for Lara. Terry (TR:COL) used to ask Lara if he was the love of her life and he told her flat out that she loved him, as if he was trying to convince her. Terry was awesome, and I'm not saying that Lara didn't love him, but he was willing to kill her and she was willing to kill him, aka, not true love.

But when Alex had Lara cornered on the waterfall, gun pointed at her, she asked "Are you going to shoot me Alex?" and he couldn't. He let her escape. Then, when Alex was dying, Lara kissed him goodbye and she even turned back time so that she could save his life. That sounds more like love to me.

Anyway, I'm sure that's quite enough of my muttering. On with the story right?


	2. Nightmares

The angle that the moon had risen to alerted a young, raven haired, woman that it was only just past midnight. Clenched white hands gripped the railing of her balcony as unfocused blue eyes starred up into the heavens above her. Her lips were moving slowly but no words escaped from her dry throat. Her heavy eyes drooped, becoming even more disconnected as her body began to sway on unsteady knees.

She crumpled to the ground, strong coughs tearing from her chest as she tried her best to stay conscious. She didn't want to fall asleep. She knew what awaited her there in the hollow contours of her mind. But, with not enough strength to fight her fatigue, she slipped into slumber.

_There was blood. Everywhere. It was sprayed across the ground, splattered on the walls, and soaking into the white dress that one beautiful girl wore. She had beautiful flowing brown hair that was so dark many might mistake it for ebony. It fell down her back like a silky waterfall, a strong contrast to her fair and pristine skin. High cheek bones framed her lovely face along with captivating blue-gray eyes and full, luscious pink lips._

_Her body was slim and petite but small and very toned muscles ran smoothly under her skin. The beauty was marred though by the crimson death that seeped into her clothing and onto her arms. The beauty was distorted by tears that flowed to her cheeks and by sobbed that ripped through her chest. "Please daddy," she begged as she looked up, "let me save him." Her voice was that of an angel, elegant and fine but torn as if death was pulling her under._

_A man stood above her, watching pitifully as his daughter ripped a piece of her dress off to try to stop the blood. The old man's gray eyes dropped lower, to his daughter's lap. There lay another man, his breathing fast and shallow, his chest covered in blood. Blue eyes were starring up at the woman with pure angst and pain with the tiniest twinge of love. The girl was pushing the cloth against his chest, trying to make the blood stop. "I'm sorry," said the girl's father. He looked into his hand at the little piece of metal there. It was barely the size of a grain of sand. "I can't give you the control of time itself just to spare one man's life. It's him or the world. Think of what the consequences of your actions could be."_

_"But I love him daddy!" The girl pulled the dying man's head close against her bosom. "He's dying and it's my fault. Please daddy, let me save him."_

_The older man just shook his head and the girl began to cry harder. "Hey," came a quite voice. "Hey, don't cry, baby." There was a twang in the accent, something like a man from Boston or New York in America. The girl looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen and the man reached a hand up to stroke her face. "Don't cry darlin', angels shouldn't cry." The girl only bit her lip and nodded against his hand, trying not to bawl on the man's chest. "I always loved you baby. I," he began to cough as blood flowed into his throat. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry," he whispered. And then he was gone._

_"No. No…" the girl began to shake him, softly at first and then more violently. "Wake up, wake up damn it! Open your eyes!" She slapped him across the face as the world around them disappeared and everything turned a blood red. "Wake up!" She shrieked, "Alex, I beg of you please don't go!"_

"Lara, Lara, stop it. Stop it!" Blue eyes flashed open and Lara Croft found herself wrapped in the comforting arms of her butler, Hillary. She gazed at him, confused, and then remembered everything that had just happened in her dream. Her bottom lip trembled and she pointed to the door, silently ordering him out.

The brunette man was about to protest but Lara gave him a look that could kill, so out he waltzed. Hillary sighed as he closed the door and heard his mistress break down into tears. He glanced at the men in front of him. One scrap of a boy, the tech, Bryce and the other an old doctor with his medical bag in hand. "Well," Hillary asked in a slightly annoyed voice, "how do we stop the nightmares?"

The doctor seemed a little bit flustered by the comments. I think anyone entrusted with the health of Lady Croft would be scared about doing things properly. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Lady Croft is being affected by post-traumatic stress disorder. I'm not sure why but something in recent events is causing her to have nightmares over and over. This is causing her to not get enough sleep and her body can't fight infection properly, which accounts for the fever. However, I feel like it's a circular sickness because the fever is also causing a certain type of delirium which is only causing more nightmares." The doctor shuffled his feet nervously, obviously not sure of what to say. "I can give her sleeping pills to help knock her out and get the rest she needs along with anti-biotics for the fever but I'm afraid she'll need to see a psychologist about her state of mind."

A grim line had formed over Hillary's face at hearing all of this. He stayed where he was, stoic, and sighed. As for Bryce, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His hazel eyes glanced between the two men and when he realized that Hillary was too enraptured in his thoughts Bryce took the doctor's arm. "Alright mate, we'll take those two medicines but I highly doubt any of us will be gettin' Lara to a shrink."

"But she must," exclaimed the doctor as he walked away with Bryce! "If she doesn't get her mind under control, she might never get her life back together."

Bryce gulped while thinking of that consequence. He nodded to the doctor and showed the old man to the door. "Thanks doc, I think I know exactly what to do."

Like? Yes, no? Well I don't really care; I'm going to continue it anyway. Next chapter is when Alex comes in. R&R?


	3. Of Snakes and Sirens

SexyBelle – Hey thanks for the review! It was my first one and it made me smile )

Disclaimer: Tomb Raider is not mine. If it was, Daniel Craig would have been in the second movie.

Chapter 2: Of Snakes and Sirens

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" For every time that the word 'shit' was uttered a bullet was fired from the gun of one Alexander West. He swore under his breath that this was the last time he was going to India. Snakes, especially tiny little Kraits that were in the top ten of most poisonous snakes in the world, were camouflaged, and only ten inches long at max, were not Alex's idea of a good time. He was to the point of shooting anything that moved in the little cave where he had fallen.

"Damn it, Corey! Where the fuck are you when I need you!?" Alex unloaded another clip into the space around him and threw a flare across the room. It skidded to a hall and then ignited, engulfing the cave with light that let Alex realize just how fucked he was. His blue eyes went wide and he began shooting more frantically, "COREY!"

There were not only snakes but bodies, dead bodies, meaning people were dying down here. A snake hissed and Alex yanked out his knife, cutting the creature's head off before it could bite the American. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He could handle this. They were just animals, they couldn't hurt him. A smirk came to the man's handsome face. He'd survived Lara Croft, he'd be damned if a little snake was going to kill him now.

Still, this little pep talk didn't keep Alex from screaming as something round, long, and heavy landed on his shoulder. He began firing wildly, trying to kill whatever was touching him. "Jesus Christ Alex, it's just a fucking rope. Grab on." Alex glanced up. There in the opening of shallow light was his partner, Corey.

Alex gritted his teeth and stuck his gun in its holster on his vest before grabbing the rope and swinging himself up. He put one hand over the other, pulling himself up while Corey hoisted the rope. With combined effort Alex emerged above ground once more and collapsed onto the soft ground. He breathed a sigh of relief and gazed up into the beautiful sky. Corey huffed and let his hands rest on his knees, starring at Alex in wonder. "I swear Alex, you're gonna get yourself kill one-a these days."

Alex tossed a wry grin up at his friend and reached out a hand, asking to be helped up, "You obviously don't know me very well if you think something as trivial as a cave filled with dead bodies and snakes is gonna get me." Alex hopped up and dusted off his tan cargo shorts and white beater. He was dirty, sweaty, bloody, and almost out of bullets. "Let's pack it up for today, no need to keep goin' when it's almost night anyway."

Corey's emerald eyes glanced curiously from the sunny sky to Alex and then back again. "Umm, hate to be like this Alex but well, it's barely past midday."

"I know," Alex called over his shoulder, "but it's gonna rain."

Corey looked quizzically at the clear skies and then with a sigh trotted after the blond.

Rain poured like bullets on the tin roof over the makeshift mess hall of Alex's encampment. It was humid as hell and even though he had showered Alex's jean shorts stuck to his legs and sweat was apparent on his bare back. He sat on a wooden bench with Corey, each man held a bowl of noodles. That was all they had for dinner. Around them men chatted, showed of different scars, played poker, smoked, and ate their dinners. These men were unimportant to Alex; they were just mercenaries to make sure nothing happened to Alex's boss.

"So tell me Aleex, how does one as young as you become the world's best tomb raider in such short time?" Alex's deep eyes glanced up at his employer, Ravi Charu, an Indian archeologist who wanted Alex to find what Charu called "the real grave of Asoka."

Asoka was an ancient Buddhist king of India before even the time of Christ. He saw what India was, poor and broken. He traveled through, ordering the building of roads and along each road a stopping point every twenty miles where travelers could rest safely. He was also a devoutly religious man and commanded that statues of Buddha be erected all over the Indian country.

It was easy enough work and Alex had accepted. Sure maybe it was boring, but he had only been to India a few times so it would be interesting. Still, he was starting to become annoyed with how Ravi Charu was saying Aleex as if his name had a long 'E' in it. He took a bite of noodles and gave Charu a look over. Short, very tan skin, deep set brown eyes, neatly cropped black hair…nothing striking really. "First off, I'm not the best in the world. That title remains for a very dear friend of mine." Alex took another bite, finishing off his meal. He set down his bowl and rubbed his hand over his mouth. "Second, I'm not that young. I'm twenty-eight and I got this way 'cause I've been doing this since I was eighteen. Any more questions?" Alex hated being asked things. It got under his skin, bothered him. He liked just being able to keep to himself and just rely on himself. Corey could sense Alex's agitation and excused himself to go play poker. He didn't like being around when Alex was in a mood.

Of course Mr. Charu had no idea how to read the arrogant yank. He eagerly took Corey's vacant spot and looked to Alex. Charu's eyes were bright with interest, he was about to ask something. "You wouldn't be talking about Laura Crofft, would you?"

Alex's teeth gritted together at the mutilation of his old friend's name. "Yea, I'm talkin' 'bout Lara." Charu opened his mouth to say more but Alex popped up and strode off, not wanting to talk about the exotic siren who had stolen his heart so long ago.

Running a hand over his tuff of blond hair, Alex made his way to the poker table and sat down to watch Corey and the mercenaries play. None of them had strong poker faces and all of them had an obvious tell, but Alex wasn't interested in playing. One of the mercs, a man Alex had come to know as Tommy, flashed white teeth and motioned towards the deck, "Want me ta' cut you in?"

Alex smiled in return but shook his head, "Nah, I'm not big into gambling anymore. Kinda realized that it's pointless in the grand scheme of things."

The men laughed and gave Alex a look. "Come on Alex," said Corey as he butted his friend in the side with his elbow, "I know you're always yup to make a buck."

Alex gave a false smile as his eyes glazed over for a moment. _I suppose you think I'm an unscrupulous sellout who'd do just about anything for money. __**Yes, that's right. **__Well…the money bits true I guess._ He shook his head and gave a 'teh' sound. "Nope, not in it for the money anymore."

Corey raised a brow but Alex just gave him a look. Tommy began dealing again and looked to Alex as he spoke. "It doesn't have to be about money. You could bet that." He gestured in the direction of Alex's chest where a necklace was hanging. It was a pure silver chain and on the end of it hung a twisted piece of silver that formed a symbol which vaguely resembled two hearts only with a lot more lines.

Alex let a sad smile turn his lips and he shook his head deftly. "Nah, I could never bet that. It's too valuable."

Tommy frowned but didn't deal Alex in. "Why, looks like just a silver necklace to me?"

Alex got up to excuse himself and smiled at the men around him, "All in the eyes of the beholder, bud. I'd give my life to protect this necklace." With that Alex turned and walked away to go find his tent and try his best to get to sleep.

"_Alex West, just the man I was looking for." Lara smiled as she sauntered towards Alex. He was hunched over a stream while holding a thin screen. Little artifacts covered in mud pushed against the white sheet, coming clean as the white water rushed over them. His short blond hair was pressed against his face by sweat and his chin was covered in two days worth of stubble. _

_Surprised blue eyes glanced up to behold a being of celestial origin. Each time Alex saw Lara, his breath hitched in his chest. Her beautiful brown hair flowed over her shoulder and seemed to wrap her in a beautiful glow. Her light gray blue eyes always seemed to bore into him, searching his soul and breaking him down. He always felt so damned nervous around her. "Hey Lara," he said as he stood up, noting that his feet and knees were covered in muck. A blush mounted on his cheeks as Lara looked him up and down._

"_I do believe you managed to get a tiny bit of dirt on your shoes, Mr. West." Lara crossed her hands over her chest, a coy smile playing on her lips. Alex gave a nervous laugh and let his eyes gaze over the maiden before him. She was clad in black short shorts with cargo pockets and a tight black tank top that clung to her curves. She smiled as she caught Alex's stare and his blush widened. "Enjoying yourself, Alex?"_

_Alex rubbed the back of his neck and starred at the ground, "Sorry Lara, can't help myself sometimes."_

_Lara let out an elegant laugh and placed a hand on Alex's arm, "Alex, you can never help yourself. Its one of your adorable flaws."_

_At her teasing Alex loosened up and grinned, wrapping his arms around Lara's waist. "Have you forgotten baby, I'm flawless." He rummaged around in his pocket until he produced a large blue stone and held it out with a shy smile, "For you."_

_Lara raised a thin brow and gently picked up Alex's present, "A rock," she asked as she turned it about in her hand? "Alex, why on earth did you just give me a plain old rock?"_

_Alex kissed the top of Lara's head and closed her palm around the smooth stone. "Vanity, darlin'. It's the same color as my eyes so I figured every time you look at it, you'll think of me."_

_Lara laughed and kissed the stone before then taking Alex's hand and kissing his fingers. "Well then Alex, it's the most beautiful hunk of earth I've ever seen."_

"_Hey."_

"_Oh calm down you silly little boy." Lara reached up and ruffled his hair. "When are you going to grow up? You're already twenty-two. Act your age once in awhile."_

_Alex raised his own brow now and pulled Lara flush against his body. "Hey," he growled out to her, "why are you teasing me? I'm not old, I'm just a wild kid with raging hormones holding a beautiful young doll in my arms."_

"_A wild kid with raging hormones? I think you're exactly the type of boy my father warned me against." Despite her words Lara leaned into Alex's hold and let her lips hang in the air just inches from his. Her breath danced out towards him, teasing his lips. _

_Alex leaned his head down to meet hers and he smirked, "Yea, but I'm worth every moment. Not like you can't take care of yourself. Twenty and already a prominent woman of the world. You're beautiful, rich, strong, and could have any man on his knees with just your smile."_

_Lara slipped her arms around Alex's neck and snuggled her body closer to his. "Any man? What about you, Alex? Are you on your knees?"_

_Alex laughed lightly and grinned, "I've been on my knees since I first laid eyes on you." He pressed his lips against hers and felt his blood rush threw his veins, just like every time they kissed. The air between them electrified and Alex pulled her as close to him as he could. _

_Then his happiness left. Lara pulled away with a laugh and waltzd away. She threw a glance over her shoulder, winking, and headed off towards the camp. Alex grinned and shook his head as he stuck his hands into his pockets. His brows furrowed as his hand collided with something hard and cold. He pulled out from his pocket a long silver chain with something he recognized as a Celtic love knot on the end. Alex looked again to where Lara had been walking and smiled happily. He slipped on the necklace and then went back to work, a wild grin on his face._

"Mr. West, Mr. West please wake up. Its urgent."

"Wha? What?" Alex sat up in his cot; his blurry eyes glanced around his tiny tent and landed on one of the workers. "What do you want?" Alex's voice was gruff and somewhat grumbling.

"I-I'm sorry sir. You have a telegram from England." The boy handed Alex a slip of paper and then ran out as if scared Alex would shoot him if he stayed to long.

Alex sighed and tore the telegram open. "This better be fucking good."

**Alex. Stop.**

**I need you to come to England as soon as possible. Stop.**

**Something is wrong with Lara. Stop.**

**She keeps having nightmares and the doctor says she's going some kind of crazy. Stop.**

**Hurry up yank. She needs you. Stop.**

**Bryce. Stop. **

"Ah fuck…" Alex shoved the telegram into his pocket and began throwing his belongings into a small duffle bag. Within thirty minutes he was tossing it into the back of a jeep and putting on his sunglasses.

"Alex, Alex where the fuck are you going?" Corey ran up to his partner and friend, grapping onto the door.

"Sorry Corey, you take over the search. I have more important stuff to do." Alex brought the engine to life with a roar and gave Corey a wave.

"But Alex," Corey exclaimed as Alex began to pull away, "you won't get paid if you don't finish this out!"

"Some things are more important than money, Corey!" With that he was gone, speeding at over ninety towards the nearest air strip. Bryce wasn't one to like Alex. If he was asking for Alex's help that meant something was seriously wrong. Alex gritted his teeth and pushed the pedal down further. _I'm coming Lara._


	4. Knight in Rusted Armor

Hillary watched anxiously as Bryce paced around the kitchen. It was slightly unnerving to see the tech in such a little mood. Hillary really didn't like it. They were both edgy ever since the doctor had been by earlier in the week. He had said that Lara's condition wasn't improving. That, of course, was not good news to her employees and friends. Lara said nothing was wrong, she was just sick and that was all. She said the doctor was full of bullshit. She said nothing got her down.

"Bryce, what happened in Russia?" Hillary set down his cup of coffee and ran a hand over his short brown hair. He felt like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a week and that was because he hadn't. He kept waking up to Lara's screaming that or he just couldn't sleep because he was so worried.

Bryce was the same way. He thought of Lara as a big sister of sorts, she teased him enough after all. Seeing a woman who he loved, respected, and looked up to in such pain really depressed him. His attention was drawn to his comrade as Hillary asked him what had happened. Bryce shook his head and threw his hands into the air to signify that he didn't know. "I had to stay outside the cave. The soldiers came out first, then the American bastard. We waited for what seemed like ages and then Lara came out too." Bryce's face was distant, remembering a time passed, "She smiled at us, confident and proud, and then she fainted and fell into yank's arms." Bryce snorted, "He seemed honestly worried about her. I don't trust him though."

"If you don't trust him then why did you send for him by telegram?" Hillary looked at Bryce quizzically, as if not understanding the younger man's motivations. It was an honest wonder though. Why would you invite someone into your home if you didn't trust them?

Bryce rubbed the back of his neck and sat down at the counter. He sighed and glanced up the quiet stairs that both men knew led to Lara's room. He didn't even have to say anything; Hillary knew what the boy meant. Bryce didn't like Alex, but Lara needed him. As much as she wanted to push him away, to protect him and to prove she didn't need him, the truth was that she was crumbing without him. He was her rock.

Lara grunted as she let her fist explode once again into a beaten red punching bag. Her dark tresses were stuck to her face from sweat but she didn't care. She had to get back to top shape. She couldn't let a sickness slow her down; there were tombs that needed raiding. After all, nothing was wrong with her. It was just the fever. It was causing her to have nightmares. It had nothing to do with stress or what had happened in Russia. It had nothing to do with worrying about Alex and wondering if he was ok right that very moment…

Lara yelled in frustration and punched the bag as hard as she could, causing it to split some. She did _not_ care about what happened to Alex West. He was a liar and couldn't be trusted. Never again. Everything he had promised her, everything he had sworn from the bottom of his heart was a lie. The only times he had told the truth was when he was speaking of money.

"Hillary!" Lara yelled as she kicked her workout room door open. She glanced into the dark hallway and blew a strand of hair away from her face. Her black sports bra clung to her chest and her shorts hung at her knees, waving and waiting to be run in. She leaned against the wall and sighed. Six years. Had it really been that long since Tibet? Six years since she first laid eyes on the wretch who would fuck up her life?

"Yes Lara?" Her tormenting thoughts of Alex were interrupted by the appearance of her friend, butler, and father figure; Hillary. She tilted her head a tad and smiled at him. She wasn't sure if she could imagine her life without this man. He had taken care of her after her father died when she was a teen and she hadn't been without him since. He looked out for her no matter what, loved her no matter what, and respected her no matter what.

"What's being made for dinner?" It hadn't actually been what Lara was intending to ask but she couldn't remember her original question now. She'd started thinking of Alex and that had sent her off base. Alex always made her flustered.

Hillary gave Lara a skeptical look but just shook his head and smiled, "For dinner tonight I'm serving glazed ham, mashed potatoes, peas, and of course milk to keep you healthy." He smiled at Lara and set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did you need anything else?"

Lara knew exactly what he meant by that. He was asking if she was ok. Lara grinned and gave Hillary a wink, "Dinner sounds perfect Hill, see you then." With that she slipped away and trekked down the hall to her bedroom and entered without another word. Why worry Hillary with all of the little thoughts she was thinking? It wasn't like he needed to be burdened by knowing what her nightmares were. Nightmares about Alex dying, nightmares that she couldn't save him, nightmares of Powell getting her, nightmares of Alex betraying her, these were the things that she was plagued with.

She shook her head and shuffled towards her bathroom. She stepped onto the marble floor and stripped off her tight clothing. She glanced at the shower and went over to it, turning the knob to hot. Once everything was perfect she stepped inside and let the scalding water caress her tense muscles and ease everything. She dipped her head and allowed her hair to fall over her shoulder and fan out from the weight and spray of the water. She smiled and let her mind go blank. She forgot the world around her, forgot the world within her, and let her mind be at peace.

Alex's forest green jaguar fishtailed around as he came to a screeching halt in Lara's driveway. Out hopped the American, dressed sharply in faded blue jeans and a black button down with the first two buttons undone. His short blond hair wasn't combed so it just bounced and looked very attractive. He didn't look happy though. His face was set as a cross between fear and anger. Fear that something was wrong with Lara and anger with himself for not being there for her.

True, she had screamed at him three months ago to get the fuck away from her. She had slugged him across the face and told him she never wanted to see him again. For Alex that was enough. He didn't want to see her either. It would hurt too much to look at the woman he loved and know that she would never return his affections.

He didn't know what had happened after the cave of shadows, all he knew was why she hated him before that. They had met six years ago, in Tibet, while working on a dig. Never in Alex's entire life had he met someone so gorgeous. He literally stared at her for the first ten minutes until his friend elbowed him and told him to get back to work. But even as his hands had worked to brush off the worthless junk they'd found, his eyes gazed at her from behind lowered lashes. He didn't know who she was or why she was in Tibet, but he knew he loved her.

Alex took the stairs of Lara's entrance two at a time until he was at the door and pounding on it over and over again with his fist. "Hey, Bryce, Hill, open the fuckin' door already!" Alex was ready to bust the thing down and storm in to find Lara. He had no idea what was wrong, he wanted to find her and make sure everything was ok. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and kiss her softly, to show his tenderness and care.

Hillary pulled the door open and looked with narrowed eyes at their guest. Hillary honestly hated the young man. He had broken Lara's heart and to the butler that was unforgivable. True, while they were dating Hillary had approved of Alex and hoped he would marry Lara. Now he just wanted the hot headed American to leave his mistress alone. "Can I help you Mr. West?" Hillary didn't move from his position in the doorway, blocking Alex from entering.

Alex blinked in slight confusion when Hillary didn't let him in and then he clenched his jaw shut and pushed past the older man, storming into the main hall and towards the stairs. Bryce came trotting out from the kitchen and gave Alex a disgusted look, "Well bloody hell, I never thought you'd actually come. I was under the impression you enjoyed hurting Lara."

Alex's shoulders stiffened and he turned to Bryce with a look full of fire and hatred. "Look kid, I've done a lot of shit in my life I'll admit that," he grabbed Bryce by the front of his worn blue tee and pulled the kid up, "but never have I once hurt Lara on purpose. I would kill myself before willingly causing her pain." Alex let go and pushed Bryce away, causing the tech to stumble back a few feet. "Now where's Lara?"

After the house being dead silent for over a week it was strange to hear voices down below her. Lara ran a towel threw her hair and pursed her lips, trying to listen. She couldn't hear what they were saying which meant she would have to go down. She glanced around her room. She really didn't feel like getting dressed and it wasn't like she was going out later so she just pulled on her pajamas: little gray shorts made from silk and a large black tee shirt that was obviously meant for a man. These weren't her normal sleeping clothes but ever since she'd started having her nightmares she found it comforting to wear the old tee that she had been given when she was just twenty years old.

Lara let her fingers trail along the banister as she made her way towards the grand staircase that led to the main hall. She couldn't hear the voices anymore and she was slightly disappointed, maybe they had heard her and decided to act like scared little mice again? She rounded the corner and met eyes with Hillary who looked up at her with grim features. He said nothing, just stared at her. Bryce then looked up too and visibly gulped while stepping backwards towards Hill. Lara's eyes went to the third and only unknown person standing in the room. She felt her blood run cold as she looked at the back of this man. The way his shirt fit snug across his muscular shoulders was something she was very familiar too and once very fond of. The way his jeans hung on his hips and framed his perfectly sculpted backside was a site she'd used to stare at and cause the young blond to blush furiously. Lara's eyes glanced back up to his head as the man began to turn around. The determined gaze in his enchanting eyes sent shivers down her spine but she only crossed her arms over her chest and raised an expectant brow at her guest, "Mr. West, I thought I told you that if you ever came near me again I would castrate you, put your parts in a blender, and then force you to drink the concoction."

Her friends winced at the threat but Alex just grinned and stuck his hands into his pockets. He was used to Lara's cruel treatment of him. She had been like that even when she loved him. "It's nice to see you too, Lara." His eyes started at her head and then went down to hers toes before traveling up once more, a smile forming on his lips as he did this. "Nice shirt."

Lara remembered the state of her pajamas and cursed herself for being a sentimental fool. "This old thing? It's not nice. In fact, I should have burned it years ago." Lara tried her best to keep her guard up. Why was Alex here? Was he having dreams too? He couldn't remember what had happened, could he? She had no idea. She didn't think he knew that he had died. If he did, he would have said something about it. He would have asked her why she saved him. He would have asked her why she kissed him. He would have asked her if she loved him.

Alex covered his nerves and hurt by giving an egotistical laugh, "Nah, I doubt you could let go of something that once made you so happy. That's why you never killed me even when I hurt you, 'cause you could never kill something you used to love."

"Used to being the operative words in that sentence."

Blue eyes flashed with pain for a moment and then Alex looked away, turning his attention from Lara. As for the lady, she glanced at her friends and glared at their guilty faces. She was positive that she knew why Alex was here but she figured she'd ask anyway, "Why are you here, Alex?"

The yank fidgeted nervously, shuffling his feet. He shrugged his shoulders and then turned his face up to Lara. "I heard you were in trouble and I came to make sure you were ok."

Lara scoffed and tilted her head back in an honest laugh. "Mr. West!" She exclaimed. "Since when have you been one to care about anyone but yourself? You're a vile, loathsome creature. You're selfish and a liar. You're completely obsessive about wealth and money and making yourself richer than you already are."

Fists clenched inside of Alex's pockets while he shot Lara a look that could kill. "Oh so now I'm the bad guy? You're entire life is a lie! You have no parents, no close friends. You push away anyone who ever tries to get close to you! You're an emotional wreck and you're completely obsessed with glory!"

This wasn't what Bryce and Hillary had been hoping for. When Alex first arrived, they had prayed he would leave before Lara discovered their treachery. Now they were awed. Lara had been emotionless and moping for weeks now. Alex walked through the door and within minutes she was full of spit and fire. He brought out the worst in her but at the same time filled her with passion. Anyone could see that, except for Alex and Lara.

Lara dropped her mouth open a bit and raised her brows at Alex. He bit his lip after he realized what he said. "Ah fuck…Lara I didn't mean that about your parents. I know…shit, I'm sorry."

Lara rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, "I'm sure Hillary would love to make up a room for you Alex, after all, he and Bryce seem so very fond of you." She went to go and cast one last look down at the man who had betrayed her and made her realize that she was a naive child. "Dinner's at seven Alex, try not to be late."

Alex opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He gave a silent nod and watched sadly as Lara walked away. He really shouldn't have mentioned her parents. He knew she was sensitive about that. "This way please, Mr. West."

The American flashed a smile at Hillary and shook his head, "Go back to making dinner Hillary, I think I remember my way around my old home." Alex walked off up the stairs, mind filling with memories of the summer he'd spent here with Lara.

_June 18__th__, 2004_

_Alex pushed back the flap of the tent he now shared with Lara, a confident smile set on his face. His sapphire eyes danced around the space, sad when they didn't find Lara. Suddenly a very sharp knife was prickling at the tender skin of Alex's neck. A hand was locked on his shoulder, holding him tightly, "What in hell's name did you do Alex?"_

"_Lara?" Alex twirled around and attempted to grab her wrist but she jumped backwards, dropping her knife and pulling out a pistol that was locked on his head. "Lara, what are you doing?" He crossed his arms and shifted his weight towards one leg so that he was leaning. "This isn't funny."_

"_No, Alex, it isn't." She cocked the gun and now he was at attention, eyes wide. Her light eyes watched him intensely, waiting to see if he'd move and if he'd lie. "Answer me this Alex; what did you do with my prayer wheels?"_

_His forehead creased in confusion and Alex turned his head slightly, "What are you going on about now?" Lara fired a shot off into the corner of the tent and Alex ducked, throwing his hands over his head, "What the fuck, Lara? Have you fucking lost it!?"_

"_I'll ask you once more." She cocked the gun again, pointing it back to the middle of Alex's forehead. "What have you done with my prayer wheels?"_

_Alex straightened shakily, watching Lara with weary eyes. "I sold them." A shot embedded itself into the ground by Alex's feet. "Jesus, Lara!"_

"_What possessed you to steal __my__ prayer wheels?"_

"_Lara, they're pieces of wood. I didn't realize it was that important to you. If you want the fifty bucks you can have it." _

_Alex cringed as another shot went into the ground near his feet. "I don't want any damned money! That's not what this is about."_

_The blond looked at his lover as if she had gone mad. "Then what the hell is this about!? Why are you __shooting__ at me!?"_

_Lara flipped her hair over her shoulder, eyes still locked on Alex. "They were the first artifact I ever found. Remember, back in Tibet? You were so proud of me then."_

"_I'm still proud of you. You're the world's greatest tomb raider, you're beautiful, and you're deadly with a gun so I'd feel a lot better if you'd put that stupid thing away!"_

_Lara pointed her gun towards the entrance of the tent and jerked her head towards it, "Get out and go home. I never want to see you again."_

_Alex's jaw dropped open and he shook his head, "You're kidding." Lara's face didn't move. Alex clenched his teeth together, "You're throwing me and everything we are away because of a few pieces of wood!?"_

"_This isn't about the damned prayer wheels Alex! This is about you lying to me, stealing for me, and being a complete selfish sellout!"_

_Alex growled and walked towards Lara, grapping her elbow tightly in his grasp, "Don't you dare call me a sellout. I'm an archeologist. This is what I do. It's my life other than you."_

_Lara laughed and shoved him away, "You, an archeologist? You could have fooled me!" Lara pointed the gun at him again, "Now get the fuck out of my site."_

_Alex grabbed his jacket and stormed towards the exit, "Yea I'm leaving. Have a nice fuckin' life Miss Ice Queen. Why don't you go fuck someone to get ahead in life."_

_Lara gasped and slapped Alex across the face, "What the hell was that?"_

_Alex grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled Lara up close to him, "You heard me. Go fuck someone to get ahead in life."_

_Lara tore her hand away from him and glared daggers at the man, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"_

_Alex laughed and shrugged his arms into his leather jacket, "Well it's what you did with me, right? I was third in command back in Tibet. No one really knew who you were; you were just some lord's daughter. You got with me though; I introduced you into the real world that you and I live in. You used me." Alex laughed and rubbed his sore cheek, "At least I got some fun out of it."_

_Lara looked down at the ground. Her eyes were burning with tears and she wanted to shoot Alex's balls off right that moment. "Leave."_

"_On my way princess." Alex pushed open the flap and marched into the night and out of Lara Croft's life. She glanced around the tent at all of their things. It made her sick to her stomach and now she found herself questioning if he had ever loved her. The tears that his words were making her cry only made her want to hate him more. She screamed in frustration and unloaded her clip into their tent, destroying anything that would later remind her of Alexander West. _


	5. Memories

Lara sat in her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, and chin resting on her knees. Dinner had been an interesting experience indeed. Alex hadn't said one word. Neither had Hillary nor Bryce. When it was over Lara had thanked Hillary for the meal and then returned up the stairs to her bedroom. She could feel Alex's eyes watching her as she walked. She could sense the torment he was feeling by not knowing what to say.

It was about two months ago that they had escaped from the cave of shadows and not one night had gone by that she hadn't fought her mind about what had happened and what she feared. Even though she had been mad at Alex, even though she wanted to hate him, they couldn't hide the fire between them and Powell had seen that.

Not only had he seen it, he had exploited it. When he realized that his little plan wasn't going to work he murdered Alex. _No more besos_ he had said to Lara. No more kisses in Spanish. She had to watch Alex die, very painfully. She had kissed his lips for the last time while life faded from him. He had tried to smile and had waved to her even though his body was being crushed by massive gears. He hadn't wanted her to be sad.

But it hadn't happened. Lara had turned back time and kept Powell from killing Alex; in fact, Powell was dead now and couldn't hurt either of them. Better than that, Alex didn't even remember dying. Everything was fine. Yet Lara couldn't keep the fear from consuming her. She had sent Alex away, telling him she still hated him and never wanted to see him again. She had told him that she couldn't trust him and wouldn't forgive him. Really she loved him and knew she wouldn't be able to watch him die again, and with the Triangle of Light gone, she wouldn't be able to bring him back again. If he died again, because he was with her, he would stay dead and it would be entirely her fault.

So Lara had ordered the only man she had ever loved away, in order to protect him and keep him safe. Now he was back and she didn't know why. He was masochistic or something to want to be close to her. She treated him horribly with the hopes that one day he would stop loving her and he'd try to forget her, maybe even try to move on. Alex would have none of that though. For some reason the man was still in love with her. She'd pointed a gun at his head and kicked him out of her life four years ago but he still loved her. Two years together, four years apart, but he still loved her. And as much as she hated to admit it, Lara still loved him too.

But she couldn't do this. Having Alex around, keeping him close to her, would get him killed some day. She wasn't that selfish and she wasn't that cruel. She needed to find a way to push him away again, to make him stop coming around. She lay back in her bed and flipped on her music. Some people liked listening to happy tunes when they were down but Lara liked listening to music that reflected her mood. It let her know that she wasn't alone in her emotions. She turned up the music and pulled up her blanket, trying to sleep while she listened to the words, letting them comfort her. "I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie is made up on your side. When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you. I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do reminds me of you. And the clothes you left they lie on the floor, and they smell just like you. I love the things that you do. When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you. We were made for each other. Out here forever, I know we were. All I ever wanted was for you to know, every little thing I'd give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me. When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear will always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you."

By the time the song ended Lara was asleep and breathing calmly. For now she'd be alright. She was okay because Alex was in the house. He wasn't gone and he wouldn't leave, not for a few days at least. Alex didn't travel without purpose. Besides, he hadn't tried to convince her to forgive him yet.

Alex sat on the edge of his bed and stared out in front of him, his face expressionless. There had to be an easy explanation. Maybe she had always figured he'd drop back in? Maybe she did it to spite him? Maybe…she loved him? Whatever the reason, Alex's room hadn't changed in the four years that he and Lara had been broken up. His things were still set up on his desk, clothes still lined his closet, and his favorite shade or royal blue sheets were still on the bed. His favorite shampoo was even still in the bathroom. Alex ran his hands over his face and sighed. How was he supposed to figure out what was wrong with Lara and help her if no one would talk to him? He felt like the prodigal son come home except there was no loving father to welcome him, only the hateful elder brother. He stood up and pulled out the buttons of his shirt before tossing it down the laundry shoot. It was soon followed by his socks and jeans. He made his way over to the closet and pulled out his black pajama slacks.

That done, Alex glanced at his desk. There was a little framed picture still prominently displayed in the upper right corner. He ambled over toward the old hickory flat and picked up the picture. In it were he and Lara. They were standing in Lara's rose garden, smiling like love stuck idiots. He was wearing nice jeans with a white button up shirt while Lara was wearing a cute white dress that was strapless and swept down to her knees. His arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him, and she had one arm around him while the other was placed over his heart. Alex gave a broken sigh and set the picture back on his desk only this time he let it rest on its face so that the happy memories were pointed down.

It was probably around three in the morning when Alex woke with a start to the sound of a heart wrenching scream. It was shortly followed by sobbing and the sound of running feet from the direction of Hillary's bedroom. Alex wanted to get up but he bit his lip and decided against it. Lara would probably kill him if he tried to go into her bedroom. Especially after what he'd said to her the night she'd found out about the prayer wheels.

About an hour passed and Alex found himself drifting back to sleep. He could always ask Hillary what was going on when he woke up. Alex wasn't sure if he'd get an answer, but he could try. Slumber was just tickling the inside of Alex's eyes when he heard his bedroom door click open. He sat right up and had his gun pointed at the darkness. Nothing moved. No noise was made. He could see a shape though, illuminated by the small lights in the hall. It was Lara.

She stayed there, staring at him, and Alex slowly lowered his gun. "Lara," he asked timidly, "are you alright?" He was honestly worried. She was either about to kill him, kick him out, or something else bad. Was she sleep walking?

"Don't go Alex." Lara voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her at first. She sounded so sad, as if she was begging him to stay.

Alex furrowed his brows at Lara and rubbed his eye sleepily, "I'm not going anywhere, Lara."

She walked over to the side of his bed and climbed atop it before crawling over towards him. "Promise to stay," she mumbled as she cuddled up against him. Her hand subconsciously went over his heart, right where Powell's knife had buried itself.

Alex wrapped his arms around Lara and kissed the top of her head, "I promise I'll stay. I'll never leave you as long as you want and need me." God, why was she being so sensitive toward him? Was something wrong? He decided that she must be asleep. That was the only explanation. He lay back against the pillows and pulled the blanket up over Lara and himself. He was lying on his back, Lara on her side. He had one arm around her and she had one arm on his bare chest. He noted that she was still in his t-shirt.

Lara nuzzled her face into his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief as her body seemed to relax. "Don't die Alex…" That was the last thing she whispered and then her breaths became even and steady. She was sound asleep.

Alex couldn't help but stare and he finally just sighed and let a small smile come to his lips. He kissed Lara's mouth gently, watching her smile in her sleep. His eyes lit up for the first time in years and he closed his eyes, "I promise not to die, Lara. I'll be immortal for you."

_March 5__th__, 2003_

_Lara's blue eyes opened slowly and she found herself looking at the strong and tanned chest of her lover, Alex. She smiled brightly and let her head lie on his shoulder once more. Her eyes took in their surroundings. It looked as though they had made it to Alex's bedroom this time rather than her own. She glanced out the window and a frown graced her beautiful features. It was almost dawn. With a sigh she moved to slip out of the bed only to have a strong arm wrap around her belly and pull her back to the warmth of Alex, "Now where exactly are you going," he murmured sensually. _

_With a giggle Lara pushed away from him and grinned at the handsome man below her, "I need to go back to my room before Hillary wakes up, you silly. He'll kill you if he catches me in here in this kind of a situation."_

_Alex smirked and leaned up to catch Lara's lips with his, "Now what kind of a situation would that be: the fact that we fell asleep together, the fact that we both happen to be naked, or the fact that I really, really want you…again?"_

_A blush came to Lara's cheeks and she hit Alex playfully as she pulled away from him and walked over to her discarded pajamas. "You know, Alex, I was a virgin before I met you, not that anyone would be able to tell by the way you act with me."_

_The American laughed and leaned back against his headboard, arms crossed over the back of his head, "Yea I know, but you know I was a virgin too so I wouldn't worry about it to much baby, we're just crazy about each other." _

_Lara grinned and walked back over to Alex, placing a kiss on his lips while she pulled up her pants. "Well it would be hard to tell that you were one."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment."_

"_You should." Alex grinned and followed Lara with his eyes as she walked to the door. She opened it, poked her head out, and then turned back to her lover with a smile, "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Lara. I'll see you at breakfast." He winked and Lara blew him a little kiss before slipping out into the hallway. Alex laughed and shook his head. Sneaking around in her own home, that was something alright. He wouldn't make fun of Lara though; he knew she didn't want to upset her father figure. Hillary wanted Lara to be a proper lady and ladies didn't run around sleeping with American gun slingers. He closed his eyes and rolled over to put his face into the pillows so he could inhale Lara's sweet scent of lilacs and cherry blossoms. Another smile came to his face. Lara wasn't a lady. She was far from it and that was why he loved her. She was adventurous, had a wild spirit, bold, funny, and even though she didn't need a man she let Alex feel important. She was wonderful. _

_If Alex could have anything he wanted for the rest of his life he wouldn't choose fame or money, he would choose to have Lara wrapped up in his arms and gazing into his eyes with love and devotion. He would give anything to just have her, forever._


	6. Forgiveness

Alright, forgot to mention this last time, that song was "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne off the album The Best Damn Thing. I obviously do not own the rights to that song so please don't sue? lol.

So anyway, read and review? Not that you have to, but it makes me happy and it makes the chapters come faster. During the weekends I write about 1-2 chapters a day, I'm not making any promises during the week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider nor do I own any song that I may use in this story. I own nothing! Yay! Songs used in this chapter: "Fake It" by Seether off the album Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces; "Savin' Me" by Nickleback off the album All The Right Reasons. Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 6: Forgiveness

It was morning; she could tell by the way sunlight fell across her eyes and tickled her with warmth. She took a breath in, inhaling the perfect scent of cinnamon and paprika. She hadn't felt so perfect in years. The scent filled her with memories of the sweetest times in her life. She reached her hand out and sure enough, it ran over the hard and sculpted muscles that she knew better than the back of her hand. She flicked her light gray blue eyes open and found herself staring up to a smiling face and gorgeous sapphire orbs. "Hey," came a soft but deep voice.

"Hey," she whispered in return. Lara wasn't really sure why she was lying in Alex's bed but she was too drowsy to really think about it. In a few minutes her mind would catch up with her body and she'd figure everything out. For now she snuggled closer to his warm body, letting his presence comfort her. She felt like she had four years ago; complete.

Then, slowly, her mind began to work on she started to remember the night before. She had come to Alex's room when she was scared; to make sure he was ok. She must have ended up crawling into bed with him for comfort, to make herself feel better. She glanced up to Alex's perfect face. He'd closed his eyes again, probably trying to fall back to sleep. She closed her eyes to, trying to remember past her early morning walk to what had happened before that. Hillary had come into her room, to try to calm her down. She thought past that, to what had happened in her sleep. She gulped and her eyes flashed open again, looking once more to Alex. She'd had her least favorite nightmare; the one where Alex was pulled threw the gears and was crushed and torn apart. Her hand trembled as she reached down to touch his legs, making sure they were intact. Alex's face contorted in confusion and he opened his eyes to Lara, "Whatcha doin' down there, babe?"

Lara pursed her lips and rolled away from Alex, getting up out of the bed. "I'm not your babe." She glanced around his room and felt her insides twist up. She hadn't been in that room in about ten months but obviously Hillary still dusted in there.

Alex sat up in his bed, arms set out behind him to push him up. He blinked at Lara and yawned, "What are you going on about now? You're the one who crawled into my bed last night."

Blue eyes flashed with anger and Lara pulled open the bedside drawer that she knew had a pistol in it. It wasn't there. She shot an annoyed glance at Alex and he pulled the nine millimeter out from under the mattress. "I snuck this away last night so I'd have it nearby in case of emergencies." He gave Lara a serious look and pointed the gun at her. "Now sit down and tell me what the hell is going on around here."

Lara laughed and smiled at Alex the way a teacher might smile at a misbehaving child. "Alex, you couldn't shoot me if I was about to kill all of your friends and family." She sauntered towards the door, a smirk on her face, "See you around Mr. West."

"Lara, Lara wait!" Alex threw back the covers and ran towards his door but Lara slammed it shut in his face. Alex sighed and hit his fist against the door while he squeezed his eyes shut. "Damn it, Lara…" he whispered dejectedly. He shuffled back towards the other side of his room and dropped his pajamas as he stepped into the granite bathroom. Maybe a warm shower would make him feel better about life.

With a sigh Lara slumped against Alex's door. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind as she heard him walk away. He barely had any temper. He had been angry when she kicked him out of her life but that was it. Even when she'd run into him at the auction house, the first time she'd seen him in four years, he didn't get mad at her when she walked away. He was merely upset and flustered. She'd always been able to get him tongue tied and fumbling. She heard the shower start and knew that Alex was trying to forget about her for the moment, that was just how he was.

She stayed there for another moment, thinking. Did she really want to push Alex away? She groaned and shook her head. Of course, she had to. It was the only way to keep him safe. Lara reached up and grabbed the door knob to help pull her up. She figured she should probably go shower as well. She was about to walk away when she heard music suddenly start playing. It couldn't have been Alex's player because the music was in the middle of the song and wasn't very loud. She opened the door and poked her head in just as the sound repeated. A fast drum beat and then singing of "Fake it if you're out of direction, fake it if you don't belong, and fake it if you feel like your back's turned. Woah – you're such a fucking hypocrite." Lara raised a brow. Alex's taste in ringtones left something to be desired. She walked to his desk and picked up the little black razor. It said Tommy. "Hello," she asked elegantly?

"Uhh, hey…is Alex there?" The man sounded utterly confused by the fact that a woman was answering Alex's mobile phone.

Lara glanced towards the closed bathroom door and listened to the steady patting of the shower water. "No, I'm sorry. He's unavailable at the present moment. May I take a message?"

"Look, just put Alex on the phone. It's important."

Lara rolled her eyes and leaned back against the desk. She really didn't care for Alex's rude friends, she never had. "Anything you need to say to Alex you can say to me or you can call him back later. He's in the shower and I'm not going in there to fetch him out."

There was a pause and then some muttering to another person. "Well, just have him call this number back or call Corey Fletcher, alright?"

"Right." Lara snapped the phone shut and tossed it back onto the desk. Alex really needed to get a better taste in friends or business partners. They always had a certain lack of manners. She glanced at the phone again, remembering that a certain tone had played when one of Alex's friends called. She twirled a strand of her hair and opened Alex's phone once more. She pressed threw the contacts to 'Lara' and then hit 'play tone'. Her ears soon filled with a slow rock song. "Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me." Lara shook her head and set the phone down again. Say what? That she loved him?

The sound of the water stopped and Lara quickly came back to her senses. She calmly walked to the door and out into the hall before Alex could even open his bathroom door. She'd tell him at breakfast about his phone call. She doubted it was that important anyway, probably just about money. As she was walking down the hall she caught eyes with Hillary and he gave her an odd, unreadable look. She grinned at him and winked, let him think whatever he wanted about her and Alex. She liked messing with her friends' heads every now and then. It kept them on their toes.

Alex opened his bathroom door just as his cell gave a little 'ding' signifying that he had a new text message. He finished pulling on his gray wife beater and then plodded over to his phone, picked it up, and flippped it open. 'One new message from: Corey Fletcher.' Alex hit the view button and glanced at his door in confusion after reading the little note. _"Alex, where the hell are you? What chit is answering your phone?"_ He flipped through his phone to 'Incoming Calls' and saw 'Tommy'. Alex gave a small laugh. Apparently Lara had stuck around while he cleaned up and had found it useful to answer his phone. He shrugged and pressed speed dial number four. Corey's name and number appeared on the screen and soon the phone was ringing.

"Where the fuck are you and who the fuck are you with?"

"Aw, I miss you too, Corey." Alex laughed at his friend's obvious annoyance. "I'm in England and I'm with a friend, what do you want?" Alex leaned his phone on his shoulder while he pulled a brown belt up through the loop of his faded jeans. He clicked it to where it was enough to keep his jeans on his hips but not to tight. He liked things casual.

"What is so important in England that you had to leave India and dump all this damned work on me!?" Corey sounded like he was ready to find Alex and rip out his heart with a pair of rusty pliers.

Alex smiled and countered with a question of his own, "What's so important in India that I need to be there? Asoka wasn't exactly an important person in my opinion." Alex walked over to his mirror and began trying to get his hair to behave. That was unlikely though.

"How 'bout a temple of artifacts left by Alexander the Great himself?"

Alex's eyes flew wide and he almost dropped the phone, "_WHAT!?"_

"Yea, I thought that'd get your attention. We didn't tell Charu 'cause we figured he just wants that dead Indian dude so this is fair territory. Alex, this was the last conquest of the greatest king in history. He conquered the entire known world at that time!"

"Don't lecture me about Alexander the Great you idiot," growled Alex. "I'm not some new pup. Fuck Corey, I'm the one who trained you."

"Then you know how important this could be. His _last_ temple, Alex. Think of what this could mean."

"I know what this could mean."

"Then you know that you need to get back to India, now."

The America sighed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "No, not right now. I've got very important matters to attend to. I'll be out as soon as possible."

"Al…Alex, this is what you've been waiting your entire life for!"

"No," Alex whispered as a small smile came to his lips, "this 'chit' is."

"You're incorrigible."

Alex glanced up as a knock came from his door, "I know. Listen Corey, I'll call you back later. I'll try to be in India by the end of the week but I'm not making any promises. Maybe I can get both things I love in one place."

There was a sigh and Alex waited a moment, "Alright Alex, I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Alex flipped his phone shut and slipped it into his pocket before walking over to his teak door and pulling it open. Bryce was standing in the doorway, looking disheveled and half asleep. Alex tried to repress a laugh as he looked the runty man over, "What's up, Bryce?"

The tech yawned and scratched his belly sleepily, "It's time for breakfast and Lara says we can't eat without everyone present so would you kindly hurry your ass up and get down to the dinning room so I can have some food?"

Alex laughed and stepped into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him. "Sure thing Bryce, god knows I've missed Hillary's cooking." He was probably one of the best chefs Alex knew. The time he had lived in Croft manner had been the best time of his life for more reasons than one.

The two men walked down the sleek hall together, their bare feet making no noise at all. Bryce grumbled about being hungry and then tossed a look at Alex. He had looked up to the tomb raider at one time. The man had been the best and he taught Lara everything he knew, so much so that Lara surpassed him but he didn't even care, he was proud of the woman he loved. He had also brought out the feminine side in Lara. He had taken her out to nice dinners and dancing. He had taken her to formal parties at lord's houses. As an American Alex of course had no title but he had belonged to a fairly wealthy family in the States and had then made quite a lot of money while raiding. He was smart too. Alex didn't like to show it but there was a level of intelligence stirring around in his noggin that could rival almost anyone, just not Bryce and Lara. Most of all though, what Bryce had liked most about Alex, was that he made Lara truly happy; Lara was always smiling when she was with the yank. Both Hillary and Bryce had been praying the two would marry and get Lara to settle down. She'd been wild since she turned fifteen. Not that she slept around or anything like that, just that she was always out late doing dangerous things and not behaving as a lady should.

If only the men knew how far from a lady Lara actually was when she was with Alex. But despite his flaws Alex had always done one thing right. He had loved Lara with everything he was and always done his best to bring her happiness. When he did fuck up, it wasn't intended. Nothing could be said for that though. It was the past and if Lara wanted to forgive him one day then she would. Until then Hillary and Bryce would hate the American bastard for breaking their lady's heart.

Alex took a seat at the head of Lara's long Oriental styled table. Lara herself was seated at the other end. He quickly looked her over as he lowered himself into his seat; tiny black shorts and a tight white tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a tight French braid and a few stands fell freely in her face, allotting her a soft look despite her hard demeanor. Alex saw her take a pill as she sipped her water, "Sick," he asked quietly?

Lara flicked her eyes up to Alex for a moment and then gave a short nod as her attention turned towards the omelet Hillary was setting on her plate. She gave Hillary a smile of thanks and began to eat. "I've had a fever," she said absently, as if it didn't matter.

Omelets, not Alex's favorite but they would do. "Really, what kind of a fever?" Alex turned his view to Lara's face to watch her reaction as he spoke. "Bryce sent me a telegram asking me to come here and see you. He said you were crazy."

Lara's face gave nothing away; she seemed as though she hadn't heard Alex at all. "Well, Bryce would be a good judge of mental health now wouldn't he?" She smiled playfully at her tech who had a mouth full of food. She couldn't help but tease the poor boy.

Alex pushed the food around on his plate and leaned back in his chair, not really interested in eating. "You've been having nightmares." It was a statement, not a question. Lara's blue eyes turned to him and she gave him a patient look as if daring him to continue you. Alex leaned forward and set his elbows on the table. "I heard you screaming last night, and crying. I heard Hillary go runnin' towards you room to check on you. Then, I'm finally starting to fall asleep and you show up in my room, asking me not to leave." Alex rubbed the side of his cheek and kept his gaze focused on Lara's bored face. "You curled up against me and told me not to die."

Lara turned her face away and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. She was beginning to get a bit flustered; she didn't want to have this conversation with Alex. "What's your point, Mr. West?"

"What's my point!? Lara, I'm asking you, what the hell is wrong? Why can't you just talk to me, why do you keep pushing me away?" Alex slammed his fist down on the table and his face was open, shining with honesty and pain. Bryce set his fork down and slowly scooted away from the table, the same went for Hillary. They silently excused themselves from the impending fight.

Lara gently set down her knife and fork, defiant eyes turning to face the man who she used to love. "I'm not telling you because it's none of your damned business, Alex. So what if I have nightmares, that's for me to deal with. Not you."

He rolled his eyes and tossed his napkin up onto the table, "And I suppose that you're just about to kick me out of your life again, right? Why'd you even let me stay the night?" He paused and then ventured to a more personal question, "Why is my room still just the way I left it?"

The belle pushed herself away from the table and stood up, shaking her head, "I don't know Alex but you're not staying a second night. Go home, or, wherever it is that you stay."

She began to walk out of the room but Alex hopped up and ran after her, grabbing her elbow, and spinning her back around. "Stop pushing me away!" His eyes bore into hers, trying desperately to find answers in their clouds. "When was the last time you closed your eyes without having a nightmare?" She didn't answer and he gave her arm a shake, "When!?"

Lara pulled back her other fist and punched Alex across the face, causing him to stumble backward and fall against the table. He clenched his jaw tightly and stared at her in wonder. Lara shook her fist and walked out of the room, "Just forget about it Alex, you don't want to know." She walked away again but Alex stumbled to his feet and ran after her. Lara grabbed a knife off the counter and quickly spun around. She pinned Alex against the wall and placed the cool blade under his ear, "Leave."

Alex gulped but met her gaze evenly, "I swore to you last night I wouldn't leave as long as you needed me."

She gave a short laugh and put her free hand on his windpipe, "I don't need you."

With a strange stir of courage Alex set his hands on Lara's hips and pulled her flush against his body. "Prove it."

Lara raised a brow and gave a short laugh, "What?"

He grabbed her elbow now and pushed her arm towards him, causing the knife to nick his neck. "I said prove it." He forced her hand to push further on the wound, causing it to begin to bleed. "If you don't need me then just kill me 'cause that's the only way you're getting me to leave."

"Alex, stop being such a dramatic imbecile." Lara's eyes showed a tiny amount of fear. Blood was beginning to stain his shirt. This was what she feared. She began to try to pull her hand away, to get to deadly weapon away from his neck.

But her old love only pushed down further, wincing as he drew the blade against his own skin, "What Lara, I thought you don't need me? Come on, kill me. You'd be doing yourself a favor." She struggled against him but Alex kept her hand against his neck. Then he suddenly flipped them around and slammed her up against the wall. "Come on damn it," he whispered with angst and anger, "tell me you don't need me anymore!" Lara said nothing and only shook her head over and over as she tried to twist her hand away from him. Suddenly he tightened his grasp and pushed his fingers down between the bones of her wrist. She gasped and her hand popped open, dropping the knife. He banged her wrists up on the wall above her head and leaned towards her, "Tell me you love me," he whispered as he hovered before her lips.

"I hate you," she whispered and closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall from looking at his neck.

"I love you too." Then his lips were crushing down on hers and he released her wrists. His hands wrapped around her waist and her arms slung themselves around his shoulders. She kissed him back passionately, letting all her fear and love transfer into him as her tears slowly stopped coming. His hands moved to the underside of her thighs and coaxed her to wrap her strong, thin legs around his waist. He moved one hand up and grabbed her hair band, pulling it out so that her beautiful locks could fall around him after she gave her head a shake.

---Warning, lemon. You can skip if you'd like, plot will continue in the next chapter. And the adventure will start soon, I promise.---

Alex stumbled up the stairs slowly as Lara ran her hands threw his soft blond tuffs. He kept one arm behind him, feeling his way around while the other was wrapped under Lara's butt to hold her up. Her legs also helped to give her leverage. Their tongues were delved into each other's mouths, exploring territory that they hadn't tasted in years. Alex almost tripped as he reached the second floor landing and he felt Lara laugh against his lips. He smirked but kept shuffling along until his hand connected with his door knob. He fumbled with it for a moment and then staggered into his room, Lara still wrapped up in his arms.

He set her down and her hands immediately took the rim of his shirt in his hands. He raised his arms above his head to oblige her and she ripped the shirt off of him. Her eyes gazed over his strong chest hungrily and she smirked at Alex. He blushed lightly but stepped forward and placed his hand on Lara's neck, pulling her face to his in a kiss. He felt her hands head for his belt and he laughed, pulling her wrists together. "No, none of that now."

Lara pouted but Alex just grinned and gave her a quick kiss before tugging off her tank top. She pushed him forward and he tumbled onto the bed, pulling her along with him. Her traced his fingers over her abs and grinned as she began to kiss his shoulder, traveling down across his stomach and down to his v-shaped hips. She began unhooking his belt and then snatched his pants away from his body.

Alex lying on the blue sheets in just white satin boxers was quite hot. Lara flashed him a wry smile and slowly began to pull on his boxers but he smirked and rolled them over, shaking his head, "Nu uh, my turn." His expert hands reached around her back and carefully unhooked her bra before pulling the garment away. His eyes rolled over her full body with satisfied appreciation. He gently let his hands trace down her velvet skin, circling her nipple before he ducked his head down and took one into his mouth. Lara let out a soft moan as Alex let his teeth softly pull on such a sensitive spot. Her hands fisted in his hair and he sucked harder, flicking his tongue over the raised flesh. He released her and then blew on the wet skin, eyes twinkling in delight as her nipple became as pert as could be. He could feel his member pulsating as he fooled around with Lara. He wanted her more than anything in the world. His fingers tore at the front of her shorts, wrenching them open, and then tearing them off her sleek legs. His hands trailed back up her legs and slowly caressed her thighs. She took a sharp intake of breath when his hand roamed to the inside of her thigh and then pressed against her lacy black panties.

The young man couldn't help but grin when he looked into Lara's eyes and saw nothing but love and desire. She couldn't hide her emotions from him when she was like this. She was always open when they were in bed together. She pouted at him and ran her hand along the inside of his boxers. He breathed in deeply when her fingers brushed his member and she grinned. He laughed as she pulled his boxers down to his knees, realizing what she wanted to do. He locked his forearms to hold himself up and Lara wrapped her hand tightly around his shaft. She began pumping up and down, slowly at first, but then picking up speed as she watched Alex's face twitch with pleasure. She took precise care in which parts of him she'd touch. She made sure that her soft palm caressed over the tender flesh of his head. Each time she did he'd shudder in pleasure.

"St-stop," he finally stuttered out after his breathing had become ragged. Lara smiled knowingly at him and he glared at her. "Siren," he whispered moodily as he stood up. He dropped his boxers onto the floor and then crawled back towards the beauty who lay on his bed. He took her last tiny piece of clothing in his hands and delicately peeled it away from her. That done he tossed it to the floor with their other clothes and he moved to hover over her. Alex held himself up with one arm and wrapped the other under the small of her back as he settled down between her legs. "Still want me to leave," he asked in an amused voice?

Lara snaked her arms around Alex's neck and captured his lips with her own. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to her as well as locking him in. She smirked and circled one of her fingers on the back of his neck, "Leave now and I'd kill you."

He laughed lightly and gently brought his tip to her entrance. Everything near the velvet area was wet and warm, as if coaxing him towards her. He pushed gently at her clit but didn't enter; instead he smirked as she tried to suppress a moan. He stared into her eyes and felt his chest swell with pride as her eyes squinted closed when he did it again. He was teasing her.

"Alex…please." Her beautiful voice was enough to bring a legion to their knees and since Alex's want was already so great, he couldn't resist Lara any longer. He dipped down into her and groaned at how amazingly tight she was. Even tighter than he remembered which could only mean one thing; she hadn't been with anyone since she threw him out. He could feel Lara writhing uncomfortably below him and he rested his head on her shoulder for a moment, giving her a chance to get used to how large he was once again. He kissed her cheek and once she nodded he slowly began to pull out again before pushing back in.

Alex was _much_ larger than Lara had remembered but then again, it had been almost five years. He stretched out the inside of her, filling her to the limit. Every time he pushed in all the way she felt that she would burst for sure and her nails would pull across his back and shoulders. "Alex," she whimpered out.

The blonde's breath was deep and rugged as he kept up the excruciatingly slow pace. He longed to thrust into Lara and mark her as his mate once more but he didn't want to hurt her so he kept it easy. He twisted his neck up and gasped as her nails dug into his skin, "God, Lara…" Her folds were the moistest and most welcoming feeling he'd ever been surrounded in. Every time he slipped into her she tightened around him and he'd purr with pleasure.

Slowly things became easier. Lara was getting tighter but also wetter so Alex could move within her more easily. As he pushed her closer to the edge the desire pooling in her belly became stronger. "Harder…" she moaned into Alex's ear. He grinned and pushed further into Lara, causing her to buck up towards him. Her nipples brushed against his chest and he felt his skin catch on fire from the contact. He began thrusting into Lara as hard as he could, plunging into her depths, and filling her in a way deeper than ever before. She moaned loudly and drug her nails down his shoulders and biceps. The pain only pushed Alex faster.

Alex could feel Lara growing tighter and tighter, clenching around him. He knew she was near the edge of falling into oblivion. His brow was covered with sweat and his breathing was shallow; he was close too. All at once her flower contracted around him and she tossed her head back "Al-!" He cut off her scream by covering her mouth with his in a blazing kiss. She was pulsating around him, drawing him towards ecstasy with her.

"God Lara," he mumbled into her ear and then shot his hot seed into her folds. He breathed in heavily as he fell against Lara, his forehead resting on the sheet above her shoulder. They both lay there for many minutes, breathing hard and unable to speak coherently. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, kissing it gently. He pushed himself up for a moment and she reached up to push his sweat soaked bangs away from his face. He glanced at himself and caught sight of his bloody shoulders. He raised a brow and then laughed. "Well, I haven't seen my shoulders looking like that in awhile."

Lara laughed and kissed his shoulder while Alex smiled. He gently caressed her face and snuggled against her. "God…I could fall asleep like this."

She laughed again and squirmed around to get comfortable. His weight was warm and very comforting though. "Like what? Wrapped in my legs and buried inside of me?" He smirked and nodded, his eyes still closed. She grinned and ran a hand threw his hair, "You're incorrigible, Alex." He didn't respond and Lara glanced at his angelic face. He was asleep. Lara smiled sweetly and laid her arms around his shoulders once more while she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck to sleep. "I love you, Alex," she whispered to the sleeping man.

With a content smile on her face Lara fell into the first dreamless sleep she'd had in weeks.


	7. The Dreams of Alex West

SexyBelle – You make my day, lol. Thanks for being my fan. I couldn't help but make them each other's firsts, I thought it was cute. Glad you agreed!

Also, just a warning, I love tragedies. I've been thinking of how I want to end this story and I've come down to two different endings. One would obviously be sad. Any comments or suggestions?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tomb Raider snaps fingers in disappointment

The Real Chapter Six Because I Numbered Wrong: The Dreams of Alex West

"Exploring a cave in Angola, slipped and fell; broke my clavicle and cut my shoulder." Alex smiled as Lara traced her hand over the scar in question that ran from the bump of his collar to the top of his right shoulder. They'd taken to asking each other about little things they didn't recognize on the other after they'd woken up wrapped in one another. For Alex it had been bliss, knowing Lara still loved him as well. Everyone and their brother knew that Alex had never stopped loving Lara.

The dark haired beauty raised a brow shook her head with a laugh, "You fell? Really Alex, I thought you were better than that." He just shrugged with a smile and she shook her head, moving on. She traced her fingers over a tan scar on his low belly, right above were his pant line would be if he was dressed. "What about this one, how'd you get a scar there?"

Alex blushed and rubbed the back of his head, diverting his eyes from Lara. "Well…um, do you promise not to laugh?" She gave him an expectant look and he pouted, "Really, don't laugh."

Lara put up her hands in defense and grinned, "Alright Alex, I won't laugh at you. Although now I am very curious as to what you did."

The yank sighed and dropped his shoulders in embarrassment. "I was back in the states, in West Virginia; riding four wheelers threw the mountains with my kid brother, Danny. I was going down a rocky side and entering into woods when I noticed I wasn't in the right gear. I flipped the gear right as I was going under a low branch of a tree and the four wheeler popped me up 'cause of the gear change." His blush widened and he looked at the sheets, "The tree snagged me and threw me to the ground. The scar is from where the branch hit me." He turned his embarrassed face up to Lara and stared at her with defiant eyes, "Happy?"

Against her promise, Lara's lips twitched. She tried to keep herself composed but eventually broke into laughter. Alex threw his hands up in exasperation and fell backwards into his sheets, defeated. Lara laid down right next to him, head on his chest as she giggled, "I'm sorry Alex, but I just don't get it. You're a world famous tomb raider. You've escaped death more times then I can count but all of your worst scars are from the stupidest things. You've never even been thrown from a bucking horse, but a four wheeler…"

"Shut it," Alex rolled over and grinned at Lara. "Don't make me bring up some of your more _graceful_ moments from when I first met you. I seem to remember someone slipping and falling out of a tree they were perched in. Then I had to bust in and make sure that someone was ok."

"Ah, but she was. She had taken out all dangerous opponents." She patted Alex's cheek and leaned up to kiss him. "See sweetie, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

Alex was about to make some snide comment but his phone suddenly chirped to life with the playing of Firefly by Breaking Benjamin. Alex groaned and rolled out of the bed. His phone had been beeping for awhile, indicating every time he got a new text, but he had been ignoring it. Now Corey was actually calling him. He pulled the phone open and put it up to his ear. "What," he growled out in annoyance?

"Alex, why do you never answer your fucking texts? Honestly, what's the point in even having a phone if you're not going to use it properly?"

Alex rolled his eyes and turned back to face Lara. She was sitting on the bed, still wrapped up in one of his button up shirts. She smirked and began slowly undoing the buttons to reveal herself to Alex once more. His eyes widened and he felt himself beginning to get turned on. Lara in his shirt, in his bed, was hot. 'Stop!' He began mouthing to Lara but she didn't listen. She slid her feet off the edge on the bed and now sauntered up to Alex, placing a hand on his shoulder while the other caressed his face. She pulled him back onto the rumpled blue sheets with her. Their mouths met in a passionate but silent kiss. Alex was now holding the phone a few inches away from them. He pushed closer to Lara and fisted one of his hands in her hair as he felt his skin ignite at their contact.

"Alex," came a whisper of a voice. "Alex." Still no response. "ALEX!"

This time both Lara and Alex actually heard Corey and Alex growled in frustration, "WHAT!?" He screamed back into the phone.

"Are you even listening to me? What the hell are you doing?"

Corey's voice was impatient and angry, Alex didn't really care though. He sighed out his agitation and got up on his knees, "I am attempting to have sex but someone keeps interrupting by texting and calling me. So how about this Corey, next time I don't answer within three fucking minutes figure that I'm probably doing something and calm down. Stop acting like a psychotic girlfriend and fuck off."

Alex snapped his phone shut and tossed it over his shoulder onto the floor. He groaned in frustration and rubbed his temples before lying down next to Lara. She sat up and looked down at the handsome blond next to her, "Who's Corey Fletcher?"

Blue eyes flickered up to her and Alex shook his head, "He's just a kid I work with. Mid-twenties, ambitious, a little arrogant though."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

He raised a brow and Lara grinned, putting up her hands innocently. "_Anyway_, he's a friend and a partner. We were working together in India when I got Bryce's telegram telling me to get to England. He wants me to come back to India A-sap." Alex smiled at Lara and reached up to caress her face, "Some things are more important than my career though."

Lara smiled affectionately at her love and then there was silence for a small while. She could tell that the wheels in Alex's head were turning and sure enough he soon opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, unsure of his words. He sighed and propped himself up on one elbow, looking Lara in the eyes. "Are you ever going to tell me about your nightmares?" His voice was quiet and crestfallen. He glanced up at her with his eyes, love and worry shining in them.

Lara bit her lip and looked down at the sheets. How do you tell someone they died? She shook her head and smiled at Alex, "No, I'm not going to tell you." She leaned forward and kissed him with love before he could protest. "I love you and when I lie with you the nightmares don't come so we don't have to worry about it anymore. Alright?"

Alex looked weary but eventually gave in and sighed, nodding his head. "Whatever you think is best for you, I'm not going to control you."

Lara laughed and lightly slapped Alex's cheek, "As if you could control me as it is." She waltzed away from the bed toward their strew clothing and located her own. She dressed herself as Alex sat on the bed pouting. She smirked at him and walked over, cupping his face in her hands, "What's wrong, dear?"

Alex let his bottom lip fall out and looked up at Lara with sad blue puppy eyes, "No more sex…" he said brokenly. Lara cast the evil eye over him and he sighed but fetched his pants anyway. "I guy can hope can't he?" She swapped him upside the head and Alex grinned. He tugged on his undershirt again and Lara reached her hand out to him. He laced his fingers with hers and hand in hand they walked back into the house.

It wasn't until that night at dinner, after Alex had received a very explicit text message, that Lara watched her lover with curious eyes. He was happy to be in England, he was happy to have Lara, but his mind was beginning to focus on something else completely. "What're you thinking, Alex?"

Sapphire eyes glanced up to meet Lara's clouds and he smiled with a shrug, "About life I suppose, and what I want in it."

Lara set down her fork and propped her head up on her hand. What was turning inside Alex's little mind? "Explain what you mean."

"I don't know," he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, sighing. "I want a lot of things. I want you, I want a family, but…well, you know it's always been my dream to find the last conquest of Alexander the Great, right?" Lara nodded. Of course she knew that. "Well…Corey sort of _did_ find it. That's why he keeps calling me. He wants me to come back to India to help him explore it."

Lara's eyes flashed with awe and curiosity, "The work you've spent your entire life trying to find has been found, by your own best friend, and you've sitting here in England?" She had that sound in her voice, as if he was insane.

The American nodded slowly, looking at his plate. "I didn't want to leave you and I didn't want to let you throw me out…again." He pushed around some corn with his finger, not looking up. "You're more important to me than anything else in this world and in this life…even in the next life, you're always more important."

Lara honestly didn't know what to say. It was such a profound declaration of love. She knew Alex would do anything for her, but give up his dreams and life's work for her without regrets? That was insane. She got up and crossed the room to sit next to Alex. She caressed his cheek and kissed his temple while he continued to look down. He was being insecure. "I love you too," she whispered and she nuzzled her nose into his hair, "always." He turned toward her a bit and she caught his lips with hers. "Let's go to India," she whispered to him. "We'll find your dream together."

Alex caught Lara in his arms and pulled her over to him, holding her in a tight hug. "Don't you get it; you already gave me my dream. I've dreamt of nothing but you for the last four years. You're my obsession, my narcotic. You're my dream Lara, having you and being loved by you is my dream for a lifetime." He held her close to him, listening to her heartbeat and finding that it comforted him.

She kissed him again and again, running her fingers threw his hair. "I love you Alex, accept that and get used to it." She smirked, "Unless you piss me off again." He gave her a look as if to ask if she really thought he was that stupid and she shrugged. "Come on Alex, let's pack for India." She pulled him up and pushed him off in the direction of his room. "Go!"

The plane to India was pretty boring in general. Lara was curled up inside Alex's arms, sleeping soundly. He wiggled around in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He really needed to use the bathroom and well, a beauty wrapped up in his arms made that a bit hard. He carefully leaned Lara against the seat of their private jet and scooted away, back towards the lavatory.

Lara squirmed in her sleep, a frown crossing her features and the sudden lack of warmth. Her dream itself darkened. _Sunlight had been pouring into the temple as Alex and Lara walked threw it carefully. They stepped lightly, watching for traps. Lara was holding a light up to some markings on the temple wall. They were written in Egyptian of all things, she wasn't too surprised though. Alexander the Great had gone to Egypt many times. _

"_Fool." A voice she didn't recognize sounded and she glanced back into the main hall in time to see a blazing white force send Alex flying toward the back. His body spun around before slamming into the temple wall. _

"_Alex!" Lara went running to his limp body. His blue eyes stared up at her with almost no focus. She was on her knees, frantic, trying to figure out which part of him needed her touch. Blood was coming from his head and back, trailing in his mouth. She pushed at his bangs as tears began to come down, "Alex, don't die. Alex…please."_

_A hand grabbed her and jerked her up, "You ruined __**everything**__," the voice screamed!" _

_Lara punched the person hard across the face and ran back to Alex. "Alex, darling you need to get up. Alex, come on! You're in danger."_

_His bright blue eyes stared at her, filled with pain and unending devotion, "Run. Lara…please run."_

"Lara!" She shot her eyes open and found Alex kneeling before her, his arms on her shoulders and his eyes looking at her; scared. She looked at him, touched his warm skin, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Lara, baby please…talk to me."

She shook her head and laid it on his shoulder to cry. "Don't be my dream Alex…please, don't be my dream."

---

Alright, finally done. The week swamps me :[ I'm going to try to get another chapter up today and at least one or two tomorrow as well. So, let me know about the tragedy thing. –Evil Grin-

Chao - Katie Lynn


	8. Monsoon Season

Yaaaaay, finally getting another chapter up! I am so sorry about taking so long guys, things got pretty hectic. The weekend had hit and I was intending to write the entire time, then my ex showed up and well…I got emotional. He's a douche bag. So anyway, I'm trying to get back on tract now. Song is Blurry by Puddle of Mudd. Once I got going with this chapter I was happy. I did the entire last half in two hours, isn't writers block just strange? Anyway, my favorite character came in at the end of this chapter which is why it was easier. Tell me if you like him

SexyBelle – I'm not really sure what endings I have in mind. I don't think I'll kill either of them though. I love Alex and Lara too much.

LisaRowe91 – yay! LaraXAlex fans are the best

Mamesikokua – Yup, Alex and Lara are amazing

xxxTrojan-Princessxxx – Yea, I've always had trouble with threw and through, I'll try to watch that though. And wow, thanks for the confidence boost!

Charmedfan90 – Thanks! I'm updating soon…well, now...since you're reading this!

Chapter 7: Monsoon Season

It was pouring rain outside the camp but it was warm within Alex's tent. The humidity from the air almost made it hard to breathe but he put up with it; India was where he wanted to be and a little bit of heavy air wasn't going to change that. He had calmed Lara down before they landed, which was a good thing. She didn't want his friends and the mercenaries to think she was weak. She of course wasn't, but women already had to work hard to make men respect them. If she showed up crying that wouldn't help her situation very much.

As for Alex, he had just finished cleaning up and was ready to head out into the camp. He was already sweating even though he had just showered but that was how the weather was and he would have to deal with it. He pulled his head threw a tight nit white tee and then pushed back the flap of the tent. It was raining cats and dogs. His boots sloshed through the mud, weighing him down, and the water soaked threw his shirt. By the time he reached the main tent his hair was pleated to his brow. Blue eyes quickly located Lara and with a smile he walked up behind her, placing a kiss on her neck. Lara smiled at her lover and then patted the seat next to her which Alex sank into. Corey waltzed over to their little table and sat down, a grin on his face. "Check her out Alex; she came over from one of the villages."

Lara and Alex followed Corey gaze to a young girl who was standing before the crowd. Long black hair flowed down her back and a veil shielded her face. Rich green robes accented her dark skin and exposed her flat belly which moved with the music. That wasn't the main part though; her voice was what had every man in that room captivated. It was as sweet as heaven, exotic, and timid, but still strong enough to be heard. "Do' kuwugani pon mira pala nating. O, do' kuwugani pon mira pala nating. E kacho kitalan tombra qui ormi nadel negiee."

Alex smiled lightly, his eyes dancing; it was a beautiful love song. He pulled Lara close to him and set his chin on her shoulder, whispering into her ear. "I was born on the wings of the dawn. Oh, I was born on the wings of the dawn. Like a thief in the night he came to me and stole my heart away." From there the song broke into beautiful exotic humming and dancing.

Lara glanced her eyes back at Alex, raising a brow. "And since when are you an expert on Hindi?" She knew Alex spoke many languages but if he knew any of the hundred languages spoken in India that was news to her.

The yank nuzzled his nose into Lara's hair, still smiling. "I spent the last few weeks in India. I've picked up on the language of the area." He let his eyes loomed over the room, watching all of the people in it. Some of the men had noticed that there was now a woman among them who wasn't there for entertainment. Some stole glances at Lara, wondering who she was, and why she was sitting with their bosses. Alex smirked and pulled Corey's attention away from the dancer. "So, tell me about this temple."

At first the younger man wasn't even paying attention but after a kick from Alex he turned towards the happy couple. Corey was not happy that Lara Croft was there in India. For one, she was a distraction to Alex and for two, she was too cocky. She had as much of an ego as the men and that just wouldn't fit in well. Corey didn't know how Alex could stand being with such an unruly woman. She cursed at him, hit him, degraded him, but Alex took it all with a smile, laughed, and would catch her up in a hug. It was so romantic that Corey almost had to gag whenever Alex was around her.

"Its twenty minutes away by truck to the caves, from there you're on foot. Inside you'll find a cliff face that you have to scale. Up there is the temple." Corey leaned back in his seat, his eyes watching Alex curiously. He wondered what the blond was thinking.

Alex's brows knitted together, "How did they get a temple onto a cliff face inside a bunch of caves?"

"Erosion dear; things shift over time." Lara's bored eyes watched Corey with a level gaze. She was positive that the man didn't like her, she just wasn't sure why. She felt like it has something to do with how Alex behaved around her and how he had so easily ditched his friends to go spend time with her. These men didn't know that she had actually needed Alex; they thought he had just left for sex. So with all intention of pissing Corey off Lara leaned her head back against Alex's shoulder and snuggled into him. "Alex, you should go sing something. You always had the most wonderful singing voice."

Corey's eyebrow twitched slightly as aggravation swamped over him. Sing? Honestly, he had never known Alex to do such a thing. He watched the American expectantly, as if waiting to see him brush Lara off. Much to Corey's anger Alex blushed and kissed Lara's cheek. "Well, if my lady wishes it." He moved away from their tabled and walked towards the front. Alex took a guitar from one of the boys and smiled at the little crowd, "Alright then, Lara, this is for you."

This was too much. Alex West was actually going to sing just because some chit had asked him too? Corey stared angrily at Lara and she smiled brightly at him, even giving a wink as she put her feet up on the table. Alex was a beautiful singer and she wasn't going to let Corey Fletcher ruin this. She hadn't heard Alex's voice in years.

The blond kept his eyes fixed on Lara as he slowly began to strum, his eyes never left her face. "Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake. And everybody's empty and everything is so messed up. Pre-occupied without you I cannot breathe at all. My whole world surrounds you. I stumble then I crawl. You could be my someone, you could be my scene. You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene. I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are. There's oceans in-between us but that's not very far. Can you take it all away? This pain you gave to me? Everyone is changing, there's no one left that's real. To make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel. 'Cause I am lost without you, I cannot live at all. My whole world surrounds you. I stumble then I crawl. You could be my someone, you could be my scene. You know that I will save you from all of the unclean. I wonder what you're doing, wonder where you are. There's oceans in-between us but that's not very far. Can you take it all away? This pain you gave to me?"

As always he sang perfectly and a wry smile came to Lara's full lips. She kept her gaze content on her lover but also took note in the agitated poise of Corey's shoulders. That man was either very impatient or up to something and Lara was determined to find out which. She was ready to stand up to go give Alex a kiss when a loud laugh broke the air along with slow clapping.

"Alexander West, I didn't know you did such performances. Will you dance too?" All eyes in the room seemed to turn to the back to look at the new comer. Only years of experience kept Lara from being surprised at what she saw. He was about their age and, although Lara liked blonds, she could see how many women would probably find this man to be gorgeous. Long but poised upward hair sat on his head. It was coarse and as dark as coal but looked good framing his tanned face. His cheek bones were abnormally high, giving his face an almost sinister look to it and his eyes were deep set and the darkest of browns. His skin was tan, obviously that of a man from the middle east, but tattoos covered most of his arms and a ring could be seen on the end one side of his nose. Two rings also filled in his ears.

His dress was no better to his character. Jeans went down to meet his flip flop covered feet but the jeans were torn up at the knees and ratted in other places as well. A tight black shirt fit snugly across his sculpted chest, its sleeves going down to just past his elbows but still tight on him.

Lara could hear chairs moving behind her and then Tommy's voice whispered harshly, "Its Kashani!"

"I know!" Corey hissed back.

Lara smirked. Corey was in quite a mood tonight. She watched the man, Kashani, walk forward towards Alex who was still raising his hand against the light to see who he was looking at. Finally Alex laughed and jumped down from the makeshift stage. "I don't fucking believe it, Set Kashani, you fucking bastard!" Alex grabbed the man up in a hug, like they were old friends. "I thought you were in prison?"

Set laughed and wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders. "'Were' being the key word in that sentence. I was in prison until about two weeks ago. I got let out, good behavior." He smirked at Alex. Everyone who knew Set knew he was quite capable and fond of bribing people into getting his way. It was sort of Set's thing, as was getting his way. Charisma was what people had to fear when dealing with Set.

"Well come here you rascal, there's someone I want you to meet." Alex steered Set over to Lara and pushed the tall man down into the seat next to Lara. He set his hands on Set's shoulders and smiled at his lover. "Lara, this man here has bailed me out of trouble more times than I can count. Set, this is Lady Lara Croft. Lara, this is my dear friend Setesh Kashani."

Lara wasn't sure why she hadn't caught it sooner. The looks, the attitude, the name; but it wasn't until Alex said Set's full name like that that the bell rang within Lara's mind. She raised a brow as Set lifted her hand to his lips. "Now you wouldn't be that same Seth Cash, the brutal drug lord that the police finally caught up with two years ago, would you?"

Set couldn't help but grin and laugh a bit, his dark eyes dancing in a slightly insane light. "I might be, but that would be a fake, Anglicized name. My name is Setesh Kashani and I am from Iran. No weapons of mass destruction though, unless you count what I'm packing below the belt," he winked at Lara. He wasn't trying to be crude or flirtatious, he was just being Set.

Alex laughed and walked around to plant a kiss on Lara's cheek. "I wouldn't call him brutal. Seth's a puppy when you get to know him. He's not a drug lord anyway, he's a good man. He does a lot of work with me, helping me get to people I need to get too."

"As for the drug lord thing, I was innocent when they put me away." Lara gave him the skeptical 'isn't everyone' look and Set laughed. "I mean it honestly. I had them lock me away on purpose. My cousin Fikri is the head of our family business. He would have gone to jail if I hadn't taken the fall for him. It's what family does." Most people wouldn't admit such things about himself to a stranger but Setesh wasn't most people. He loved to laugh, loved to smile, and could kill you in a matter of seconds if he distrusted you even for a moment. He propped up his feet onto the table, glancing at the people around him. "Miss Lara you may call me what you wish. Set, Setesh, Seth – I respond to all of those." He grinned over at Corey, offering the man a grin. "This one calls me Kashani. He's not pleased that I am here, are you Corey?"

For the first time in many minutes Lara turned her attention back to the anxious man. He appeared even more infuriated now. His brows were knitted together and although he tried to keep his face calm the corners of his mouth were twitching in obvious irritation. "Now Seth, don't be so quick to categorize me. We haven't seen each other in years. After all, you weren't allowed many visitors when you were put away for not only drugs but _manslaughter_. Don't forget that charge."

Both Alex and Set sent Corey a look that could freeze hell and turn a person inside out. "As I've already stated, Fletcher, I am simply a second in command to my cousin. Why don't you go piss off in that little hut of yours so that Alex and I can catch up on things?"

Corey glared at the two men and the woman before him before flinging himself back from the table and stalking away from the tent, Tommy and a few other men close behind him. Lara watched with a slightly bemused expression on her face before she flicked her gray eyes at Setesh. "Manslaughter?"

The Iranian man waved off her question with his hand, "It was nothing. The past is the past. I'm focusing on now. Alex, would you mind?" Set jerked his head towards the crowd in the room and Alex nodded. He walked to the front and cleared everyone from the main tent, telling them it was time for lights out. This little stunt intrigued Lara. She'd never been able to get Alex to do anything by a movement of her neck. There was something very interesting about this Setesh Kashani. He was much more than what met the eye.

When Alex was seated again he set his elbows on the table and leaned towards his friend, icy eyes focused coldly. "What'd you find out?"

Seth rubbed his nose with the back and of his hand and shrugged. "Dunno yet, we'll both find out in a few minutes." Now Lara was interested. Alex had a secret contact for this mission who he hadn't felt the need to tell her about. She gave him 'the look' and he smiled, asking for patience. Within a matter of minutes the back flap of the tent opened slightly and a woman slipped in and walked right up to Set. He grinned and accepted the papers she was carrying. "Thank you Christi." He unfolded the papers unto the table as the petite woman sat down beside him. She was equally as amazingly beautiful as Setesh. Long brown hair fell in curls down from her crown, accenting her pretty white face. She had bright green eyes that peered happily at the world and a smile that'd make a man melt. She laid her hand on Set's knee under the table, still smiling at him. "Alex, you remember Christianne Bouchard of course?"

Alex nodded and took Christi's hand to kiss it, "Always a pleasure Miss Christi. It's been too long."

She smiled and inclined her head to him, "It has Alexander. You and Setesh really need to see each other more often. I was sad that he wasn't allowed many visits in prison. You could have made him so much happier." Her French accent was very thick but she was easier to understand that Set. His Iranian accent was almost impossible.

All focus was drawn back to Setesh though as he began to laugh. "Well, well, Corey's smarter than I thought." Set tossed the papers over at Alex who caught them with a raised brow. Lara looked over his shoulder as they skimmed the paper. It was blotted with ink stains and random scratches but what information it actually held was still blatantly obvious. It was many notes by Corey about the exploration of the temple he supposedly hadn't been in yet to survey. Markings of where different traps were along with nearby artifacts.

"Bastard." Alex muttered under his breath.

Setesh just laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just like old times, right Alex?"

_September 6__th__, 2006, Peru_

"_Hey, Christi, throw me that box." A tall man who looked very similar to Setesh stood on the bed of a black old Ford truck, loading 'supply' into it. His black hair was cropped short to his head and he appeared as a harder figure than Set but they had the same brown eyes and straight nose. _

"_Here Fikri," Christi said happily as she passed a box filled with cocaine up to him. They were running a drug ring and needed to leave Peru soon. It didn't take long for the cops to catch up with Fikri's gang, not when they were the most wanted underground drug ring in the world. Two tattooed arms slipped around Christi's waist and Setesh planted a kiss on her shoulder. She smiled and ran her hand threw his coarse hair. "Shouldn't you be helping Alex? He didn't look so good." _

_Setesh sighed and gave a little pout as he set his head on his girlfriend's shoulder. "I just came from checking on him. He's sleeping. I wish it was the other way around. Corey is awake and being as annoying as ever." He absently began to rub Christi's shoulders, causing her to purr and relax into his touch._

"_I don't understand why Mr. Alex is such good friends with Corey. When you and Fikri found them you made it sound like Alex was keeping Corey alive after a rockslide, but their lives had been in jeopardy because of Corey in the first place." She rolled her neck around, allowing Setesh to better massage the sore muscles._

"_Alex denies that the collapse was Corey's fault. He says it could have happened to anyone who stepped on loose rocks. I'm just glad I had the morphine with me." Setesh grinned, laughing a bit. "And the police say that my drugs don't help people." _

_Fikri jumped down from the truck bed and hit his little cousin upside the head. "My drugs, and if Fletcher keeps giving you trouble just cap him. I don't know why you saved those two anyway. We shouldn't be harboring civilians in a drug ring."_

"_They're not civilians though," chimed in Christi, "they're tomb raiders. Mr. Alex is a very famous one. Corey is his assistant of sorts." _

"_Whatever they are, we're rolling out today." Fikri went back to pushing boxers and crates around on the truck bed. He was all about business and he wasn't about to go to jail because he spent too much time in Peru looking after two idiotic archeologists. _

_Twigs and rocks scuttling around caused Fikri, Christi, and Setesh to turn. Alex was stumbling towards them, holding his head. "Shit…" he muttered lowly, "I feel like my head weighs a fucking ton." He glanced up and rubbed his eyes, still not really seeing even though the others were right in front of them. He looked at Setesh, blue eyes filling with even more confusion as he looked the dangerous man over. "Seth?"_

_A melodic laugh filled the air and Setesh danced forward to wrap Alex in a hug. "Oh I was wondering if you'd remember me! It seems like so long ago." He smiled happily, excited that Alex had finally remembered him from their school days rather than when Setesh had found Alex half dead by the ruins. _

_Alex coughed when he tried to chuckle and Setesh immediately released his friend, moving to help steady Alex. "Come on Seth, how could I forget you? Roommates in college for six weeks then you tell me you're dropping out to go get rich and get laid. How's that working out for you, you crazy bastard?" _

_With a beckoning of his hand Christi came to Setesh and smiled prettily at Alex. "It's working very well for him Mr. Alex. He's in the family business and he has me to love him and take care of him." _

_Alex grimaced slightly at the mention of love. It had only been three months since his and Lara's break up. He missed her every single day. He needed her more than anything else in the world. "Alex," came Corey's voice, "Alex where are you?" _

_Corey came into sight and stopped when he saw Alex hugging Setesh and so close to Christi. Corey whipped out his pistol and pointed it right at Set's head. "Alex, move! I've finally figured it all out. That guy, our 'savior', is a fucking black market drug lord."_

_The happy friends exchanged glances and although Alex wouldn't have wanted his old mate to be into drugs, he shrugged it off. He himself was a tomb raider. He couldn't complain. "Hey!" Came a voice, "Put that stupid thing away!" One of Fikri's men stepped out from a hut, rifle pointed at Corey._

"_Woah," Setesh started in an amused voice, "everyone just chill out. Nothing's going on." He met eyes with Corey. Corey looked hard and determined; Setesh looked amused. "But that away Corey, Alex doesn't care what I am." _

_Fikri's man clicked on his rifle, to warn Corey, and the stressed out tomb raider lost it. He turned and unloaded his entire clip into the man. "Fuck," yelled Setesh as he ducked! "What the bloody hell is your problem, Fletcher!?" _

_Apparently alerted to the exact location of the drug ring by the shots, police sirens sounded off in the nearby forest. Fikri's gang began to rush around, shoving as many crates into trucks as Fikri himself began yelling orders of evacuation. Christi was clutching onto Setesh's arm, trying not to scream after seeing someone she knew be shot. "Corey, what is wrong with you!?" Alex exclaimed as he stepped over to deck Corey across the face. _

_Setesh knelt down next to the dying man and tried to get his friend to stay with him. "Zaki, come on. It's not that bad. We've got to get out of here. You can make it man, come on." _

_Corey began pulling on Alex's sleeve, tugging him towards the woods. "Come on Alex, we've got to get out of here before the police arrive. I'm not going to get arrested for being part of a fucking drug ring." _

_Alex was about to protest and go to Seth but seeing this Corey raised his pistol and hit the butt of it over Alex's head. The blond's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the ground. Corey dragged his friend over to a car, pushed his friend in, and then took off. _

_Everything was happening fast now. Fikri ran to his cousin and Christi, not sure of what was going on. "Set, Christi, we need to go. Now." The sirens were getting closer and closer. Soon there wouldn't be any time to get away. _

"_Take her," Set commanded, "I'll meet at the safe house. I can't let them take Zaki." He grabbed Christi and pulled her into a passionate kiss before pushing her into his cousin's arms. Fikri nodded and pulled a crying Christi along with him to his truck. He put her into the passenger seat and then took off, leaving his little cousin and Zaki at their base._

_There was little time left for Setesh to set Zaki up. He pulled out a hypodermic needle and a container of heroin. He filled it to a lethal dose and pushed the needle into Zaki's arm. He hated to do this to a friend but it was the only way to make sure they couldn't question his friend. The police cars were beginning to pull in and Setesh smashed the needle against the ground before scrambling away and taking off in a dead sprint into the woods. If they caught him, if he didn't reach a place to hide, he'd be charged for his cousin's drug ring and for causing Zaki's death. If they caught him he'd go down for it all._

Alright then. I'll try to update soon but with my mind all in scrambled, no promises! I'm trying though! lol. Chao - Katie Lynn


	9. Who to Trust

Since her arrival in India Lara had become very aware and certain of one thing

I do not own Tomb Raider.

I realize that I'm taking forever to update and I'm soooo sorry! We're finally getting towards the climax of the story though so hopefully I won't take so long! I'm out of school now so I now only have job, sports, theater, and tutoring. Lol. My boyfriend failed biology so I have to teach him this summer so he can pass a testing out exam next year and then be able to still graduate with our class. Thank you to my lovely reviews, especially you Sexybelle. You guys rock my socks. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 8: Who to Trust

Since her arrival in India, Lara had become very aware and certain of one thing. There was a calculating, smart, and secretive side of Alex that she knew nothing about. She wasn't sure if she should admire that side of him or fear it because he could technically betray her, since he had so many connections. She'd promised him that she would trust him though. She had to trust him. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand being away from him again.

The next thing was something she wasn't sure about and that was who was less trust worthy, a convicted drug lord or Alex's supposed best friend. She didn't know why Mr. Kashani and Mr. Fletcher hated each other but to Lara, neither could be trusted. Corey was hiding something and Setesh was just too secretive and had a bad reputation.

Corey was a liar, Setesh was a murderer. Of course, Alex and Lara had killed numerous amounts of people as well but it wasn't really the same as murder. That was all in the sake of their career. Set's career was in the monopoly of drug trafficking and distribution. It wasn't a lifetime ambition that the heiress could admire. In fact, she almost found it repulsive. If there was one thing Lara Croft hated, other than liars, it was drugs.

So for the moment Corey Fletcher and Setesh Kashani were equal on her list of distrust. A liar and a dope head. She hated them both.

Rough hands slipped over her smooth skin and began to rub at the tension with experienced fingers. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Lara closed her eyes and smirked. "You're not very shy, are you Mr. Kashani?"

There was a deep chuckle and the dark man kissed Lara's shoulder before moving to sit before her. She had taken up refuge in the main mess tent at a lone table. It wasn't quite dawn yet so she had been completely alone until Set showed up. He sat on the lip of the table, openly showing his many muscles and scars since he wore only satin white boxers. Lara lifted her sky-colored eyes to his chocolate ones and secretly questioned his motives. She was only met with a friendly, almost childlike, and playful gaze. He had held the same gleam last night, until Corey spoke to him of course.

"I have no need to be shy, Miss Lara," Set replied happily. "Christianne and I are happily in love and you are happily in love with my best friend Alexander. In my culture that would make you like my sister, since you belong to the man I see as my brother and he to you. I need to know my brother's keeper." Yes, Set was a mischievously, happy, little fellow. His eyes were constantly dancing with laughter.

Lara could admire such a brave, undisturbed man, though. She snuggled down into her chair and tossed her legs up on the table next to where he sat. "Alright Mr. Chipper," Lara's voice was almost dripping with sarcasm, "why do you loose your tickled composure when Mr. Fletcher opens his mouth?"

"He doesn't have to open his mouth. Just the scent of that treacherous coward puts me in a foul mood." Although his words were cold, Set's voice was still light and joyous. He had a strong hold over his emotions. Other than around Corey himself, Set didn't seem to give up many emotions. "What about you Lara Croft, what do you think of Alex's business partner? We both know Alex isn't exactly a genius when it comes to his associates."

Not a genius was putting Alex's taste in friends lightly. Lara slowly teased her lips between her teeth as her eyes appraised Setesh. If she pissed him off, she was pretty sure she could take him. He looked like the type who had too much testosterone; so one swift kick to the nuts would take care of him if she managed to infuriate him. "Couldn't Alex's taste in friends also categorize you, Mr. Kashani?"

"Please, call me Seth or Set, and yes," the Iranian grinned, "it could." He ran his fingers through his rough hair, proving that there actually was some space between the obsidian crests. "Alex didn't choose me though; we were thrust upon each other in college and became true friends before either of us fell into deception. He is a true friend. Just as you are a true friend to him."

"So are you saying I should trust you?"

Again came that slightly more devilish smile, "Trust only yourself Miss Lara." He hopped off the table and kissed her hand chivalrously before turning to walk away. "And even then, do not trust your sight for illusions will deceive you. Do not trust your touch for texture is manipulated. Do not trust your ears for they only hear lies. Do not trust your nose because odors are created. Do not trust your lips for you shall speak what you wish to be. Stick with instinct Lara, go with your gut." And with that he was gone, disappeared behind the flap of tent.

Lara smirked and turned her face towards the ceiling. "You're a tricky one, Setesh. Tricky indeed."

Christi met her lover as he made his way from Lara's presence. She looked at him pensively, trying to figure out what caused the frown that creased his brow. "Setesh…"

He glanced up and smiled at the caring glint in Christi's sage eyes. "Don't worry Mon Cheri; I'm not brooding too much." Despite his words, Christi recognized that look in his deep eyes. It was the same look he'd given her the day he was arrested. A look as if he knew that he'd never see her again.

She stepped forward and buried her face into his strong chest. "Don't do it," she whispered, "please. You can choose a different fate." She wrapped her thin arms around his toned chest and traced her fingers through the contours of his ripped back. She just wanted Set to stay there, with her.

"Destiny isn't something I choose, Christianne." He kissed her brown curls and sighed, only now showing his usually bottled up emotions. He was troubled, almost sad, but accepting. "I owe Alex the favor. Besides, I've handled Fletcher in the past – I can handle him again. Tomorrow night I'll be back in your arms. Don't worry." He felt a few tears on his chest and he knew she was crying for him. She thought Corey would kill him if he went to the temple that day.

She was probably right, but Set owed Alex a favor. If he died for his best friend than at least he died a noble death. _I owe it to him,_ Setesh's mind whispered, _he saved my life when he saved you. You and I…we'd both be gone without him._

_January 13, 2007_

_It had been only four months since Seth had been arrested and sent to prison. Do to the circumstances of his arrest it was hard for Alex to be visit his old roommate. He had finally gotten a hold of Christianne, Seth's lover, who had agreed to meet up with Alex and then take him to see Seth in prison. _

_There was only one slight problem. He had been waiting on the outside of Christi's apartment for twenty minutes and she was supposed to have been home by 7:30. It was 8:25. _

_Alex was a patient man but he was also a nervous man. He didn't like it when pretty young women who didn't have anyone to take care of them were almost an hour late. Especially when they lived in what didn't seem like the nicest neighborhood in the world and also happened to be involved with a man who was sure to have made many enemies in his day._

_So Mr. West began to wander the streets, hoping to find some sign of something. Sure enough he did find something. He found Christi, unconscious, and with a bullet hole through her side. Blood was everywhere, including on the index card pinned to her shirt which read in pretty letters: _

Fuck you, Cash.

_Not knowing what else to do, Alex rushed Christi to the hospital, cussing all the way at his luck. There was no reason why a woman should be attacked because of the job of her lover! "Damn it Christianne," Alex growled out, "you better not die! Seth would be lost without you and I don't want to see that mofo out of his mind in grief. He'd go on a rampage and then kill himself. I will __not__ let that happen. I won't." _

Corey liked to think he was a reasonable man. Sometimes he asked a lot of the people who he worked with but he was, overall, reasonable. So long as everyone fell in with his schedule, everything worked out fine.

Alex was not following the schedule.

The young explorer wasn't sure what to be angrier about, the fact that his 'best friend' had replaced him with a woman or that his 'best friend' had replaced him with a murderer and drug lord. Technically the murder Seth had been caught for was Corey's doing, but he was sure that their were other's who Seth had slain in cold blood. He was an Iranian after all. Fucking cocky, bastard, terrorists; the lot of them.

It didn't matter than Alex had known Seth longer. Alex and Corey were both American. They had similar values, similar life styles. True their taste in women was different, but at least Alex was with a rich woman. That was something Corey could admire. Maybe that was why Alex put up with Lara Croft. He liked her money.

Lara was beautiful too. If Corey could break her…he smirked, no he couldn't be thinking like that. She was Alex's woman. Oh but how wonderful it would feel to have Lara Croft begging for him. To break her down to nothing and make her feel fear. That would be something indeed.

Maybe Alex didn't deserve a possession as lovely as Lara anyway. He was a love struck fool, and he crossed Corey many times. No. Alex didn't deserve to live. He was almost as vile as the desert rat he kept company with. Both were foul, loathsome creatures. When Corey found the Gauntlet of Gods though, then he'd be set. All he needed was for Alex and Lara to figure out the traps.

He hated to admit it but they were better tomb raiders than he was. That didn't matter though. Once he wore the gauntlet he would be as powerful as a demigod. Then he would never need anyone else. He would hold the power of the world in his hands. Who would stop him if Alex West was gone? Setesh Kashani? His cousin Fikri? Hardly. No one would stand against Corey. He would be as an emperor. An emperor god.

A/N: Okay, so now we know for sure that Corey is the bad guy -duh-, and Seth is Alex's ally despite whatever worries Lara has. Their will be more Alex/Lara romance, don't worry. I'm just currently working on building the actual plot. They're going to go to the temple in the next chapter, which I hope to have up soon but sadly, no promises. So, I shall see you all then! Oh, and I've decided who I'm going to kill…

Chao – Katie Lynn


End file.
